


Cztery molowe interludia na solowe skrzypce

by Pirania



Series: Miłość [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po traumie wojny afgańskiej John Watson zakochuje się w genialnym detektywie i skrzypku. Tłumaczenie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interludium I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Minor Interludes for the Solo Violin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29153) by Katie Forsythe. 



> Tytuł oryginału: Four Minor Interludes for the Solo Violin, do obejrzenia http://liquidfic.org/solovioliniii.html  
> Autorka: Katie Forsythe (aka wordstrings)  
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: odgórna  
> Tłumaczka: Pirania  
> Beta: Mąka  
> Ostrzeżenia: slash, narkomania

**Interludium I**

Gdzieś w innym miejscu tej serii niespójnych wspomnień przyznałem, że gdy moja droga pierwszy raz skrzyżowała się z drogą Sherlocka Holmesa, nie byłem zdrowym człowiekiem, gdyż wciąż cierpiałem z powodu rany odniesionej w Afganistanie. To była prawda, ale nie całkowita. Do mojego złego stanu doprowadził cały szereg czynników. Do najważniejszych z nich zaliczyć należy poważne zranienie w czasie bitwy pod Maiwandem, a następnie, gdy raz zostałem odratowany, dur brzuszny, który ponownie niemal doprowadził do mojej śmierci. Nie byli to jednak jedyni winowajcy stanu mojego zdrowia, kiedy powróciłem do Londynu, chociaż bardzo często pragnąłem, by tak właśnie było.  
Przykra prawda jest taka, że miałem zszargane nerwy. Udawało mi się ten fakt ukrywać przez większość czasu, a przynajmniej przekonywałem samego siebie, że nikt wokół mnie nie przypuszcza, iż dolega mi cokolwiek poza zniszczoną cielesną powłoką. Było mi w tym okresie jednak bardzo trudno rozróżnić to, co istotne, od tego, co nieważne. Na początku niemal do szału doprowadzał mnie stukot dorożek – nieustający londyński dźwięk. Najdrobniejszy zgrzyt laski o bruk przypominał mi odgłosy piłowania kości – często przeze mnie samego – i doprowadzał do mojej niezwłocznej ucieczki, jakby ścigały mnie ogary piekielne. Doskonale jednak radziłem sobie z prawdziwym zagrożeniem – wkrótce po tym, jak wróciłem do metropolii, pozbawiony przyjaciół i splendoru, napadło mnie trzech rzezimieszków, najpewniej uznawszy mnie za łatwy cel. Przypuszczam, że po tym spotkaniu wszyscy trzej musieli szukać ratunku w szpitalu.  
Przed wojną nie byłem próżny – szczerze mówiąc, rzadko kiedy zastanawiałem się nad swoim wyglądem. Jednak po wojnie, patrząc w lustro, doznawałem przedziwnego uczucia, że widzę własnego ducha. Obraz w odbiciu był blady, zmęczony, strapiony i – dla mnie osobiście – dość obrzydliwy. Szybko przekonałem samego siebie, że już żaden człowiek nie zapragnie nawiązać ze mną intymnych stosunków. Wyglądałem dokładnie tak, jak weterani – ludzkie ruiny, których doglądałem przed własnym upadkiem; a będąc wtedy jeszcze sam przy zdrowych zmysłach, z całą pewnością nie zapragnąłbym żadnego z nich. Prawdę mówiąc, litowałem się nad nimi. Litowałem się nad ich okaleczonymi ciałami, udręczonymi oczami, cichymi dźwiękami zduszonej agonii, które wyrywały im się z gardeł, gdy sądzili, że nikt ich nie słyszy. Teraz, gdy sam stałem się ludzką ruiną, nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na kontakty ze zdrowym człowiekiem. Moje odbicie w lustrze wydawało mi się iluzją własnego trupa. Nigdy wcześniej nie unikałem fizycznego kontaktu z innymi, ale wtedy, gdy oczekiwałem za każdym razem odrzucenia, unikałem innych mężczyzn mojego typu jak zarazy.  
Dopóki mieszkałem sam, problemy, o których tu piszę, nie miały większego znaczenia. Wyrządzić krzywdę mogłem wyłącznie sobie samemu. Ale potem stwierdziłem, że moja renta topnieje w zastraszającym tempie i, obawiając się, że przerażająca bieda nie poprawi mojej – już i tak spartańskiej – egzystencji, powiedziałem o tym mojemu koledze, Stamfordowi.  
\- Jak widzę, był pan w Afganistanie – powiedział nieznajomy. Z uprzejmym uśmiechem pomyślałem, że oczywiście, że byłem w Afganistanie – jaki inny naród mógłby tak zniszczyć człowieka?  
Mężczyzna, któremu przedstawił mnie Stamford, był młody, pełen energii, jaśniejący z powodu naukowego odkrycia – oraz nadnaturalnie oszałamiający. Wszystko, co go dotyczyło, było nasilone. Nie był wysoki – był bardzo wysoki. Miał bardzo bladą twarz i bardzo ciemne włosy. Nie było w nim niczego, co by nie było _bardzo_. Był bardzo profesjonalny, bardzo inteligentny i bardzo, bardzo przystojny. Nazywał się Sherlock Holmes i w ciągu tygodnia wprowadziliśmy się razem do mieszkania na Baker Street.  
\- Ponieść to panu? – zapytał na schodach, gdy wydawało się, że pokona mnie masywna walizka z medycznymi periodykami.  
\- Poradzę sobie sam – uśmiechnąłem się.  
\- Bez wątpienia – odparł z pełną dystansu uprzejmością. – Ale nie musi pan.  
\- Zapewniam pana, nie musi mnie pan obsługiwać.  
\- Doktorze, nie jestem w tym momencie na tyle bogaty, bym mógł sobie pozwolić na utratę połowy czynszu, gdyby spadł pan ze schodów i pogrzebały pana medyczne artykuły. Ostatecznie, sam nie jestem lekarzem. Musiałbym przeczytać wszelkie instrukcje, by dowiedzieć się, jak najlepiej pana poskładać. Kiedy dotarłbym do pańskiego martwego ciała, byłoby już nieco za późno.  
Brzmiało to dowcipnie, ale już odkryłem, że pod wnikliwymi stwierdzeniami kryje się chłodna kurtuazja. Miał przyjemny zwyczaj wyśmiewania się z własnych finansowych problemów, jakby wyzywał innych, by śmieli zrobić to samo, więc nie poczułem się osobiście urażony. Tak czy tak – już zabrał mi walizkę. Wtedy po raz pierwszy dowiedziałem się, że Sherlock Holmes jest człowiekiem, który robi dokładnie to, czego chce.  
Wielokrotnie pytano mnie, jak można z nim mieszkać i nie rozpraszać się nieustannie. W tych pierwszych dniach odpowiedź na to pytanie była dość prosta – był nie tylko współlokatorem; stanowił moją nieco obsesyjną fascynację. Dodatkowo trzymałem swój gniew w ryzach, bo nie miałem pewności, czy powody mojego zdenerwowania mogą być uznane za racjonalne.  
Tak więc, gdy chodził po dokumentach, które rozścielił wcześniej na ziemi, mój umysł stawał w płomieniach, przywołując szczękanie odległego, potwornego ostrzału, ale nie narzekałem, bo to byłoby dla mnie ostatecznym dowodem, że postradałem zmysły. Z drugiej strony, strzelanie do celu we własnych czterech ścianach uznałem za zabawnie ekscentryczne. Pewnego popołudnia zabrał z powrotem na tackę moją filiżankę ze stolika i musiałem opanować chęć uderzenia go, gdyż na dnie był jeszcze dobry centymetr mocnego, brązowego napoju, a ja nie byłem w stanie się przekonać, że dobra angielska herbata, zaparzona czystą wodą, nie jest już rzadkim luksusem. A przecież to, jak zadymiał pokój toksycznymi wyziewami z własnej fajki podczas całonocnych medytacji, uznawałem za głęboko ujmujące.  
Tak wiele rzeczy, które mówił i robił, było głęboko ujmujące. Stworzyłem wiele list zawierających cechy tego biedaka, lecz tylko jedną z nich podzieliłem się z szerszą publiką. Podziwiałem w nim niemal wszystko, podziwiałem nawet jego wstrząsającą porywczość i arystokratyczną atmosferę wyższości, jaką wokół siebie roztaczał, gdyż tacy mężczyźni od zawsze beznadziejnie mnie pociągali. W tych burzliwych powojennych dniach nie chciałem podejmować decyzji ani wymyślać reguł. Sprawa Jeffersona Hope’a, a także wiele innych przygód, które dzieliliśmy na początku naszej znajomości, z całą dobitnością uświadomiły mi, że nie muszę tego robić – musiałem jedynie podążać za Sherlockiem Holmesem.  
Ten najlepszy i najmądrzejszy mężczyzna, jakiego kiedykolwiek znałem, stawał mi się coraz bliższy raczej dzięki wielkim susom niż małym kroczkom. Szybko zauważyłem, że potrafi być bardzo zimny, jeśli chce, i czarujący w innych okolicznościach, a także, że z maestrią dostosowuje do okoliczności swoje złośliwe poczucie humoru. Nie miałem wątpliwości, że za mną przepada, bo był człowiekiem, który lubi, gdy się za nim podąża. I ja przepadałem za nim z całego serca, a w zaciszu mojego pokoju na piętrze pożądałem go. Nie byłem w stanie z całą pewnością stwierdzić czy jest uranistą, czy też trwa w celibacie, zaś krótkie i rzadkie spojrzenia w lustro upewniały mnie, że gdyby nawet pożądał mężczyzn, z całą pewnością nie pożądałby mnie.  
Susy, o których wspomniałem – pojedyncze wydarzenia, które raptownie zbliżały nas do siebie – łączył ze sobą jeden czynnik, który po dziś dzień wydaje mi się nieco zagadkowy. Osiągnęły w końcu kulminację przy okazji Ligi Rudzielców, a przy wszystkich tych okolicznościach mój przyjaciel grał na skrzypcach.  
xxx  
Pierwsza gwałtowna zmiana zaczęła się od kłótni. Było to wkrótce po rozwiązaniu sprawy, którą opisałem jako „Studium w szkarłacie”. W nocy spałem bardzo źle. Nie miało to związku z tajemnicą – pod wieloma względami wyjątkową w swoim dramatyzmie – lecz z tym, że wytrwale śniłem o Afganistanie. Budziłem się gwałtownie siedem czy osiem razy i mój nastrój dramatycznie na tym ucierpiał. Kiedy koło jedenastej rano z wyczerpaniem osunąłem się na mój fotel w salonie, zadowolony byłem, że w pokoju znajduje się Holmes. Napełniła mnie wdzięczność za towarzystwo.  
W ramach powitania uniósł brwi. Był na wpół ubrany, miał na sobie szlafrok i biegle grał gamy. Zamknąłem oczy i słuchałem, zupełnie wyczerpany, tak jakbym całą noc ciężko pracował. W końcu przestał grać i sięgnął po gałganek. Najwyraźniej coś mu nie odpowiadało w smyczku, gdyż zaczął przecierać włosie szmatką i kalafonią.  
Może była to wina ciężkiej nocy, a może to, co się stało, stałoby się i tak, ale ten dźwięk był taki sam jak miękkie plaśnięcie, które wydaje kordelas wbijający się w ciało. Dźwięk, który niegdyś słyszałem o wiele za często. Wytrzymałem trzydzieści, może czterdzieści sekund.  
\- _Przestaniesz wreszcie?_ – wybuchnąłem.  
Rzadko udaje mi się zaskoczyć Sherlocka Holmesa, ale z całą pewnością wtedy mi się udało. Nadal trzymał smyczek Stradivariusa, ale upuścił szmatkę i przez jedną-dwie sekundy patrzył na mnie szeroko otwartymi, zdumiewająco szarymi oczami, po czym je zmrużył.  
Już zaczerwieniłem się ze wstydu.  
\- Mój drogi, bardzo cię przepraszam – jęknąłem. – Nie mam pojęcia, co we mnie wstąpiło. Wybacz mi… zrobiłem z siebie wystarczającego głupca. Proszę, nie przeszkadzaj sobie i nie miej do mnie żalu.  
Wstawałem, gdy czubek smyczka delikatnie stuknął w moje ramię.  
\- Usiądź – zakomenderował.  
Usiadłem, ukryłem twarz w dłoniach i potarłem ciężkie powieki.  
\- Kłamiesz – stwierdził z namysłem.  
Spojrzałem na niego, zszokowany.  
\- Ależ nie! Naprawdę, tak strasznie mi wstyd…  
\- Nie o tym mówię, doktorze – przerwał mi łagodnie. – Powiedziałeś, że nie wiesz, co w ciebie wstąpiło. A przecież doskonale wiesz, co się właśnie wydarzyło, a to boli cię bardziej niż sam wybuch.  
Westchnąłem i poprawiłem szlafrok. To, że miał rację, nie usprawiedliwiało wścibstwa tego stwierdzenia. Wręcz przeciwnie.  
\- Nie chcę się narzucać – kontynuował, siadając w swoim fotelu – ale możesz mi o tym opowiedzieć.  
Holmes założył nogę na nogę w typowy dla siebie, wytworny sposób. Przypominał młodego dziedzica posiadłości ziemskich, który niedawno się obudził po nocy alkoholowej rozpusty. Często tak wyglądał: nieskalanie czysty, a jednak rozchełstany i zmęczony życiem; nie mogę wyrazić słowami, jak to wzmagało moje pożądanie. Pomyślałem, że na całym świecie nie ma osoby, której mniej chciałbym opowiedzieć, co się ze mną działo. Wtedy on się roześmiał.  
\- Mój drogi, czy miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym ci powiedział, co w tej chwili myślisz? – spytał, łącząc czubki palców.  
\- Holmesie – zaprotestowałem ze zmęczeniem. – Jesteś bardzo inteligentny i właśnie rozwiązałeś niewiarygodnie złożoną sprawę. Jak sądzę, nie ukrywałem przed tobą, że jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem twoich cudownych umiejętności. Ale nie jesteś w stanie czytać mi w myślach.  
Zazwyczaj uśmiechnąłby się złośliwie po takim stwierdzeniu. Tym razem uśmiech się nie pojawił.  
\- Myślisz – odparł z dziwnie cichą pewnością – że nie znasz nikogo w Londynie, że straciłeś wielu ludzi, którym w normalnych okolicznościach mógłbyś zaufać… i że jestem cywilem, i do tego dość aroganckim czortem, więc uznałeś, że lepiej będzie, jeśli będziesz cierpiał w milczeniu, by nie zaryzykować utraty szacunku jedynej osoby, którą możesz nazwać przyjacielem. Wiem, co myślisz, gdyż i ja nie mam żadnych przyjaciół i, będąc na twoim miejscu, uznałbym za stosowne ukrycie tego sekretu, o którym mówimy, w najciemniejszym zakamarku mojego umysłu, by nie ryzykować, że uznasz go za odrażający. Jednak w tym przypadku mam nad tobą przewagę, doktorze, bo wiem, o czym myślisz, równie dobrze, jak wiem, o czym myślę sam – i z całą pewnością, o co by nie chodziło, _nie uznam_ , że to odrzucające. Znam cię na tyle dobrze, by przysiąc, że jesteś stuprocentowo bezpieczny.  
To przerażające, ale podczas tej krótkiej przemowy łzy stanęły mi w oczach. Uznałem, że może on ich nie zauważy, jeśli sam je zignoruję, więc nawet nie próbowałem ich otrzeć.  
\- Brzmi jak kordelas – szepnąłem. Nadal widziałem skapującą z ostrza krew; własne dłonie, które nie mogły nic poradzić; czułem wiszący w powietrzu zapach rozszarpanego ciała, którego niemal można posmakować.  
Zamrugał i przekrzywił elegancką głowę.  
\- Mój smyczek?  
\- Gdy wycierasz go kalafonią. Jak kordelas tnący miękką tkankę.  
Wargi mojego nowego przyjaciela rozchyliły się powoli.  
\- Watsonie, tak bardzo cię przepraszam.  
\- Proszę, nie. Ostatecznie to tylko mój zwichrowany umysł widzi powiązanie.  
\- Twój umysł nie jest zwichrowany. Prawdę mówiąc, jest doskonały.  
\- Był dość sprawny – przyznałem. – Ale teraz uległ znaczącemu zniszczeniu i naigrawa się ze mnie okrutnie.  
Mój współlokator przez chwilę wbijał we mnie wzrok, wyraźnie się wahając.  
\- Nie mogę znieść silnego zapachu sosnowej żywicy.  
Zmieszałem się.  
\- Naprawdę? Dlaczego?  
Holmes spojrzał w ogień buzujący w kominku, położył z namysłem palec na wargach i podciągnął nogę w górę.  
\- Ponieważ, będąc chłopcem, pojechałem kiedyś na przejażdżkę. Moja ulubiona klacz zrzuciła mnie, kiedy wpadła w dziurę zamaskowaną listowiem. Upadłem, z twarzą obok gałęzi, która złagodziła uderzenie o ziemię. Gdy się ocknąłem, miałem fatalnie złamaną rękę, a koń rżał jak oszalały. Szedłem prawie pięć kilometrów do domu, słuchając płaczu biednego stworzenia, gdyż nie miałem przy sobie pistoletu.  
\- To straszne – powiedziałem ochrypłym głosem.  
\- Nie straszniejsze niż kordelas – zauważył z troską. Potem uśmiechnął się do mnie. Rzadko się uśmiechał, więc ten widok, łagodnie mówiąc, był zaskakujący.  
\- Drogi przyjacielu – kontynuowałem – bardzo mi przykro, że coś takiego cię spotkało, ale muszę przyznać, wdzięczny jestem, że mi powiedziałeś. Zaczynałem odnosić wrażenie, że tracę rozum. Przysięgam uroczyście: w tym mieszkaniu zapominamy o bożonarodzeniowych dekoracjach na wieki wieków amen. Tak długo, jak długo będziemy tu razem mieszkać.  
\- Jesteś zbyt miły, ale nie odmówię. – Wykrzywione brwi mojego przyjaciela zmarszczyły się. – Doktorze, czy słusznie podejrzewam, że coś takiego miało miejsce wcześniej, ale byłeś wtedy w stanie w jakiś sposób ukryć swój niepokój?  
Tylko westchnąłem, ale uznał, że to potwierdzenie. Wstał z fotela, podszedł do mnie i pochylił się, a w jego oczach płonęło zdecydowanie.  
\- Jeśli to znów będzie miało miejsce – niezależnie, czy z powodu smyczków skrzypcowych, gwizdków, czy też łyżeczek stukających w porcelanę – musisz mi powiedzieć. – Wyciągnął do mnie dłoń. – Jeśli nie będę wiedział, że cię niepokoję, nie będę mógł przestać.  
Uścisnąłem jego dłoń, zdumiony rozwojem wydarzeń tego ranka. Przede wszystkim, Sherlock Holmes był najwyraźniej tak samo samotny, jak ja. Po drugie, dotykałem jego dłoni. Jego dłonie są dziełami sztuki. Są szczupłe, subtelne, zwinne, tak, że zapiera to dech w piersiach – są wszystkim, czym powinny być dłonie. Puściłem ją niechętnie.  
\- A teraz – zastanowił się, podnosząc smyczek i skrzypce. – Gdzie przerwałem?  
Nie podjął gam – zagrał całą serię cudownych utworów; prostych ludowych melodii, które wypełniły nasz salon światłem i spokojom. Czułem się coraz bardziej senny, podczas gdy on wszedł w introspektywną tonację molową, grając smutne, delikatne walce i starodawne cygańskie melodie. Gdyby ta koncepcja nie była tak absurdalna, niemal mógłbym sobie wyobrazić, że gra dla mnie. Niezależnie jednak od powodów, dla których grał, zanim zasnąłem w moim fotelu, zdałem sobie sprawę z trzech rzeczy. Po pierwsze, Sherlock Holmes nie był zdystansowanym mechanizmem, za którego wcześniej go brałem. Był na to zbyt muzykalny i zbyt wrażliwy. Po drugie, już i tak uważałem, że jest fascynujący i nieodparcie atrakcyjny – teraz zaczynałem sądzić, że jest mi niezbędny do życia. Po trzecie, jeśli nie będę bardzo ostrożny, mogę się w nim zakochać – a to byłaby zbyt bolesna otchłań, by przejść nad nią do porządku dziennego. Będę musiał się jej strzec.  
xxx  
Około dwóch tygodni później, po wizycie w parku i zatrzymaniu się w pubie na pintę ale, wróciłem do domu, by zastać Sherlocka Holmesa siedzącego w łukowym oknie i zerkającego w dół, na chodnik. Wielokrotnie miałem okazję zaobserwować, że ma dość mroczne poczucie humoru, ale bywał też bardzo smutny – to, co zaczynało się jako zamyślenie, nieraz przeobrażało się w najczarniejszą depresję, jaką miałem okazję oglądać. Z własnych powodów – solidnych, jak się wkrótce, czytelniku, przekonasz – podejrzewałem, że to narkotyki są przyczyną ostatecznego stuporu, jeśli nie początkowej melancholii, ale nigdy nie miałem na tę tezę dowodu. Owej nocy otrzymałem dowód najżelaźniejszy z możliwych.  
Zasłony były do połowy zaciągnięte, nie mógł więc dostrzec, jak wchodziłem. Całkowicie podciągnął do góry swój lewy rękaw i siedział, wbijając wzrok w całą serię śladów po nakłuciach. W prawej dłoni trzymał niewielką strzykawkę. Kiedy wszedłem, spojrzał na mnie, a następnie powrócił do oglądania swego ramienia. Podszedłem do niego.  
\- Czy to nie interesujące – powiedział – że to miasto jest pełne różnorodności i intryg, a jednak czasem tak trudno mi je znieść?  
\- Naprawdę myślisz, że to wina miasta? – zapytałem ostrożnie. Równie uważnie usiadłem naprzeciw niego w okiennej wnęce i założyłem nogę na nogę. Przyciągnął swoją nogę i skulił się w kącie, by zrobić dla mnie miejsce. Być może zrobił to dlatego, że byłem zdeterminowany, by patrzeć na strzykawkę, na niego, na jego upiorne ramię tylko z moim zwyczajnym, obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Być może samo miasto nie jest winne – zgodził się wolno. Jego oczy znów zwróciły się na wykończone konie i bezimiennych przechodniów pod nami. – Może to jego mieszkańcy.  
\- Niepokoi cię złożoność tłumu?  
\- Nie złożoność – uśmiechnął się. – Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo cieszy mnie różnorodność. Ale ich małostkowość, chciwość, pazerność, bezmyślna przeciętność, perwersja i podłość, to, że w gruncie rzeczy wszyscy są samotni…  
To było gorsze niż jego zwykłe, nieco poetyckie tyrady.  
\- Zacząłem sądzić, że samotność ci odpowiada. A co do reszty, twój opis wydaje mi się nieco zbyt ponury… a poza tym nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie ciebie na wsi – wyznałem. Był stworzeniem do głębi miejskim. Niemal niemożliwie byłoby pomyśleć, że mógłby nosić słomiany kapelusz i lnianą odzież… a już na pewno nie melonik i małomieszczański tweed.  
\- Na wsi jest jeszcze gorzej, zapewniam cię – odparł ponuro.  
\- Czyżby?  
\- Tak. Na wsi zło, o którym mówię, istnieje niezauważone.  
\- Holmes, czy coś jest nie w porządku?  
\- Nawet jeśli coś faktycznie byłoby nie w porządku – poza tą nieszczęsną, codzienną farsą, zwaną światem – cóż mogłoby cię to obchodzić? – zapytał beznamiętnie.  
\- Nie chcę się narzucać – zacytowałem go – ale możesz mi o tym opowiedzieć.  
Uśmiechnął się słabo, być może tylko dlatego, że przywołałem to zdanie. Ten uśmiech był dla mnie dobrodziejstwem i mogłem mieć tylko nadzieję, że ustępstwo stanie się przyczynkiem do czegoś więcej. Zgiął swoje odsłonięte, lewe ramię i z namysłem zaczął przekładać strzykawkę między palcami obu dłoni.  
\- Miałem dziś klienta.  
To niewiele wyjaśniało, gdyż zazwyczaj klienci wprawiali go w nastrój porównywalny tylko z tym, w jaki uczniaka wprawiają wakacje. Poza tym mój współlokator – mimo swoich nieskazitelnych ubrań – był biedny jak mysz kościelna. Milczałem więc. Nie miałem zamiaru wpaść w pułapkę, pogratulować mu bardzo potrzebnego uznania i zapłaty. Jeśli klient przyczynił się do jego obecnego nastroju, to wydarzenie to nie mogło być przyjemne. Przez kilka minut nie powiedział nic więcej, ale przeczekałem ten czas cierpliwie, w milczącym współczuciu, więc odezwał się znowu. Jego jedwabisty głos brzmiał głucho.  
\- Klientem była kobieta o bardzo ograniczonych finansach. Chciała, bym oskarżył jej męża o przestępstwo. Albo kilka, gdybym wolał. Zapewniła, że jest do moich usług, jeśli chodzi o podłożenie dowodów, których będę potrzebował, by przekonać sąd. Ponadto dodała, że, pomagając jej, pomogę też swojej karierze, gdyż wolno mi wybrać jakiekolwiek ważne, toczące się obecnie śledztwo i rozwiązać je, ogłaszając, że winnym jest jej mąż. Poza sławą, którą chciała mnie obdarować, obiecała mi pięć funtów. Pięć funtów. Nie chcę nawet myśleć, jakim cudem uzbierała tyle pieniędzy. Watsonie, czy masz pojęcie, co pięć funtów znaczy dla kogoś w jej położeniu?  
\- Nie – przyznałem – choć dla mnie to brzmi jak królewski skarb. Przykro mi, że kobieta o tak wątpliwym charak…  
\- Chciała, żebym zaaresztował jej męża i zabrał go od niej – wyszeptał mój przyjaciel – z powodu tego, co ten robi ich dzieciom.  
Wbiłem w niego wzrok, nie umiejąc wykrztusić ani słowa. Podczas tej potwornej opowieści ani razu na mnie nie spojrzał. Jego szlachetna, uduchowiona twarz zwrócona była do strzykawki albo do szczupłego, pooranego bliznami ramienia, albo do ulicy pod nami. Jego brwi marszczyły się coraz bardziej, a blada twarz robiła się bledsza. Gdy pierwszy raz spotkałem Sherlocka Holmesa, pozwolił mi uwierzyć, że nic nie jest w stanie wzruszyć jego nieprzerwanej pewności siebie i chłodnej rezerwy… a jednak oto wydawał się chory na samą myśl o cierpieniu niewinnych nieznajomych, jakby do jego obowiązków należało powstrzymanie takich incydentów. Wielokrotnie dochodziłem do wniosku, że wydawał się myśleć, iż Londyn jest jego królestwem, a mieszkańcy – od momentu, w którym poprosili go o pomoc – jego osobistym zmartwieniem.  
\- Drogi przyjacielu – szepnąłem, gdy odzyskałem oddech na tyle, by się odezwać. – Nie umiem wyrazić, jak bardzo mi przykro, że tacy ludzie istnieją. A jeśli mi pozwolisz, pomijając ten niewyrażalny smutek, jest mi przykro, że tak to na ciebie wpłynęło.  
Wtedy na mnie spojrzał, a w jego burzowo szarych oczach błysnęło zaskoczenie.  
\- Sądzę jednak, że powinieneś wiedzieć jedno. Mimo tego, co mi powiedziałeś, nie podzielam twojej opinii o fatalnym stanie londyńskiego społeczeństwa – dodałem stanowczo. Przybrał zajadły wyraz twarzy, ale nie pozwoliłem sobie na zniechęcenie. – Słusznie odrzuca cię piekielna obrzydliwość niektórych z naszych sąsiadów, ale tacy bezużyteczni ludzie mają swoich odpowiedników… swoich wrogów, swoje przeciwieństwa. Ty jesteś jednym z nich. To dla mnie zaszczyt, że mogłem się o tym dowiedzieć, Holmes… że mogłem poznać ciebie.  
Widziałem, że zabrakło mu tchu. Zasłonił dłonią oczy – jego rozpięty, biały rękaw zsunął się – a ja odwróciłem się na chwilę, by pozwolić mu ukryć to, co ukryć chciał; by miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby wziąć się w garść. Nie okłamałem go – byłem dumny. Prawdę mówiąc, głęboko szanowałem go za to od pierwszego dnia naszej znajomości. Gdy dotknął stopą obutą w kapeć mojej nogi, znów zwróciłem na niego uwagę. Tylko na niego.  
\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? – zapytałem.  
\- Och, Watsonie – powiedział z żalem, patrząc na mnie jasnymi oczami. Jego usta były niepokojąco zaciśnięte.  
\- Co _już_ zrobiłeś? – dopytywałem w nagłej fali strachu.  
\- Dałem jej pięćdziesiąt funtów – odparł, śmiejąc się urywanie. – To jej wystarczy, by wysłać trójkę dzieci do ciotki w Sussex i płacić na ich utrzymanie przez rok albo dwa. Może dłużej. Osobiście odprowadziłem ich na stację godzinę temu.  
\- Holmes – powiedziałem, wstrząśnięty ponad miarę. – Ty nie masz pięćdziesięciu funtów.  
\- Wiem – odparł i znów się roześmiał. Był to śmiech pozbawiony radości, bezdźwięczna konwulsja. – Lepiej byłoby, gdybym zrobił to, o co prosiła, i wziął od niej pięć funtów. Bóg jeden wie, że są mi potrzebne. Pożyczyłem te pieniądze. Od niezbyt pięknie pachnącego człowieka, muszę dodać, gdyż nie miałem innego wyj…  
\- Holmes, _ja_ nie mam pięćdziesięciu funtów!  
\- Ależ naturalnie. Czyżbyś kiedyś dał do zrozumienia – wydatkiem, słowem albo wyborem mieszkania – że je masz?  
\- Holmes – powiedziałem po raz trzeci. – Co my zrobimy?  
Wydawał się na chwilę zapomnieć o strzykawce w dłoni, gdyż pochylił się w moją stronę i wycelował we mnie rzeczonym przedmiotem. Jego oczy lśniły ostrzej niż czubek maleńkiej igły.  
\- Dlaczego, na litość boską, powiedziałeś „my”? Czyżbyś przy pomocy hipnozy zakorzenił ten pomysł w moim umyśle? Jeśli tak, oczywiście przyznam ci, że jesteś winny, ale chwilowo nie widzę ku temu powodów.  
\- Jednakże okazuje się, że brakuje mi połowy czynszu.  
\- To mnie należy winić za to niedorzeczne wydarzenie! Cóż ta połowa czynszu ma wspólnego z tobą? – wykrzyknął, wytrącony z równowagi i całkowicie wyczerpany. – Spod ziemi wyciągnę połowę przyszłomiesięcznego czynszu, a potem niezwłocznie wyprowadzę się, byś mógł dzielić to mieszkanie z kimś inteligentnym na tyle, by płacić. Wyrzuć mnie na ulicę, a twój problem natychmiast znajdzie rozwiązanie. Ostatecznie wiem, jak sobie… poradzić.  
\- Pomijam fakt, że to twoje nazwisko jest na dokumentach wynajmu, ale ani się waż jeszcze raz sugerować, że jestem zdolny do czegoś takiego – odparłem szorstko, przerażony wizją życia na Baker Street – życia w Londynie – bez obecności mojego nowego przyjaciela, Sherlocka Holmesa. Każde rozwiązanie byłoby lepsze od jego nieobecności. – To tutaj mieszkasz. Coś wymyślimy.  
\- Doktorze…  
\- Coś _wspólnie_ wymyślimy. Nie mogę jeszcze powrócić do praktykowania medycyny – mógłbym komuś zrobić krzywdę – ale mogę i zamierzam ci pomóc. Inaczej miałbym o sobie bardzo niskie mniemanie, skoro umożliwiłeś mi mieszkanie tu w równym stopniu, w jakim ja umożliwiłem to tobie. Razem sobie poradzimy.  
Równie dobrze mogłem mówić w obcym języku, gdyż on wydawał się ani trochę mi nie wierzyć. Jego ciemne brwi były uniesione, usta otwarte, jakby chciał zapytać, czemu, do diabła, przysięgam coś tak absurdalnego, skoro wina leży całkowicie po jego stronie. Szczerze mówiąc, oczekiwałem wybuchu. Ale w końcu tylko zamknął usta, a na jego władczej twarzy pojawił się przepiękny wyraz czułości. Nigdy nie widziałem, by tak wygląda,ł i mój puls przyspieszył. Było to spojrzenie niewinnie szczere, a jednocześnie wręcz przeciwnie – badawcze, oceniające, może nawet podejrzliwe – jakby chciał się dowiedzieć, czemu postępuję, jak postępuję.  
\- Nic nie mogę zaoferować ci w zamian – powiedział. Jego głos brzmiał niemal nieśmiało w swej pełnej opanowania grzeczności. – To, co posiadam…  
\- Tak, jest coś, czego od ciebie chcę – odpowiedziałem.  
Zrobił ruch głową w tył i w zaskoczeniu otworzył usta. A następnie zgubił myśl, gdyż spojrzałem na jego strzykawkę.  
\- Chcesz mojej morfiny?  
\- Chcę, żebyś przestał ją zażywać.  
Przypuszczałem, że zmarszczy czoło, i dokładnie to zrobił, krzywiąc się z powodu mej niezręcznej, nieudolnej, agresywnej ingerencji w jego prywatne interesy. Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie spiorunował mnie wzrokiem. Ale po krótkiej chwili namysłu wstał, wzruszając ramionami włożył strzykawkę do pudełka i odłożył je do jednej z szuflad biurka.  
\- Proponujesz, że będziesz ze mną dzielił zupełnie nowy poziom biedy, a w zamian jedynie pragniesz, bym powstrzymał się od dawki morfiny? – spytał, odwracając się ponownie w moją stronę. Jego twarz ociepliła się, chociaż powróciło na nią zmieszanie.  
\- Owszem – uśmiechnąłem się. – A teraz świętuj ze mną.  
Oparł się o biurko i założył ramiona na piersi w surowej dezaprobacie.  
\- Co nawet ktoś o twojej wyobraźni może chcieć świętować w taki dzień jak dzisiejszy? Zniszczyłem moją przyszłość i pociągnę cię za sobą na dno, jeśli nie zrezygnujesz z tej ekscentrycznej i pozbawionej podstaw lojalności. Co, według ciebie, powinniśmy świętować?  
\- Wyjazd trójki dzieci do Sussex.  
Nie chciałem tego, ale znów odwrócił się do mnie tyłem i ukrył przede mną twarz – jeśli stałem się przyczyną jego bezbronności, pozostanie ona tajemnicą na wieki. Usprawiedliwił ten ruch, podchodząc spokojnie do szafki i nalewając do dwóch kieliszków wina bordoskiego zupełnie spokojnymi, cudownie wdzięcznymi dłońmi. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, przypominając sobie o ostatnich okolicznościach, w których zakochałem się w mężczyźnie. Przekonywałem samego siebie, że uczucie to było czymś zupełnie odmiennym. Tu chodziło o podziw, szacunek, poczucie wspólnoty, którego nie zaznałem wcześniej.  
\- Za ciebie, Johnie Watsonie. – Holmes powrócił, wręczył mi kieliszek i uniósł swój w moim kierunku. Jeden z kącików jego ust unosił się – była to mina, którą wytrwale studiowałem. – Za twoje uzdolnienia. Z nadzieją, że przyniosą nam odrobinę ogromnie potrzebnego szczęścia.  
Wydarzyło się coś bardzo dziwnego. Gdy stuknęliśmy się kieliszkami, te opierały się przez dłuższą chwilę o siebie. Nigdy nie widziałem takiego toastu.  
\- Za ciebie, Sherlocku Holmesie – odparłem. – Z nadzieją, że twoja umiejętność grania na skrzypcach jest bardzo, bardzo cenna.  
Roześmiał się w swój czarujący, bezdźwięczny sposób, odstawił wino na stół i wziął w ręce instrument oraz smyczek. Brzęknął na strunach w tonacji durowej, w _staccato_.  
\- Jeśli oczekujesz, że zarobię na grze na skrzypcach pięćdziesiąt funtów, lepiej będzie, jak zacznę ćwiczyć.  
Gdzieś pomiędzy rozmową a winem, a milczeniem, a ogromnym, ukrytym zmartwieniem, mój przyjaciel zagrał dla mnie tej nocy. Myślę, że tylko w taki sposób był w stanie tego dnia świętować. Grał z przerwami przez wiele godzin dla widowni składającej się z jednego okaleczonego, byłego wojskowego medyka. To była druga ważna sytuacja, w której tak postąpił.  
xxx  
Żaden z nas nie miał nikogo, do kogo mógłby się zwrócić po pieniądze. Kiedy spytałem mojego współlokatora, czy nie ma jakiegoś krewnego, który byłby w stanie udzielić mu pożyczki, ten tylko uśmiechnął się ponuro i odparł, że każdy krewny, o jakim może pomyśleć, jest równie biedny jak on sam. Gdy kilka dni później nadszedł czas, by zapłacić pani Hudson, usiadłem przy naszym wspólnym biurku z książeczką czekową i wypisałem całą sumę. To zaowocowało niepokojącym niedostatkiem w moich oszczędnościach.  
\- Jesteś albo świętym, albo szaleńcem – zauważył mój przyjaciel, pochylając się nade mną.  
\- Oddasz mi w przyszłym miesiącu – odparłem, ignorując jego niedowierzającą minę. – Ufam ci.  
\- Owszem, tyle zauważyłem. Ale nie masz po temu absolutnie żadnego powodu – wymamrotał.  
\- Jesteś przeciwko ufaniu przyjaciołom, jeśli nie ma się udokumentowanego dowodu na ich cnotę?  
\- Każdy zdrowy na umyśle człowiek zgodziłby się ze mną – stwierdził szorstko. – A z całą pewnością, każdy mieszkaniec Londynu. Postępuję z ludźmi tak, jak na to zasługują.  
\- To nieprawda. Postępujesz z nimi znacznie lepiej. Widziałem. Gdyby się postępowało z ludźmi tak, jak na to zasługują, nikt nie uchroniłby się przed biczowaniem. Tak czy tak, niepokoję się coraz bardziej. Czyżbyś miał powiedzieć, że mi nie ufasz? – zażartowałem.  
Zamrugał i uśmiechnął się lekko. Wyjął mi czek z dłoni.  
\- Oczywiście, że ci ufam – wymruczał leniwie, znacząco postukując kartką o blat. – Ale zauważ, że mam w dłoni wymierny powód ku temu… ty nie.  
Mogłem mu ufać – nawet jeśli bezrozumnie – jednakowoż nie posiadałem tylu pieniędzy, by powtórzyć mój gest. Powiedziałem mu o tym uczciwie. Ale przynajmniej Sherlock Holmes miał źródło dochodów – nawet jeśli zaledwie raczkujące – podczas gdy niedomaganie znacznie ograniczało moje środki do życia. Mój przyjaciel stwierdził, że potrzebujemy spraw. W gruncie rzeczy: bardzo wielu spraw – albo jednej, dochodowej, od bardzo bogatego klienta. A zatem zaczęliśmy – Sherlock Holmes i ja – przyjmować wszelkie zaprezentowane nam zlecenia. Czasem dwa albo trzy jednocześnie.  
Początkowo nie byłem w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego Holmes zaprasza mnie na swoje pasjonujące ekspedycje, aż w końcu poznałem go na tyle, by odkryć, że uwielbia zwracać na siebie uwagę; był jak magik, który wolał zaprezentować sztuczkę przed publicznością niż w samotności. Poza tym, pomijając mój szczery podziw, postanowiłem być przydatny: na przykład, prowadziłem notatki. Kiedyś, za jego zgodą, zamierzałem użyć ich do pisania opowiadań, chociaż nie śmiałem mu o tym wspomnieć.  
\- Co robisz? – spytał mnie któregoś popołudnia, obrzucając złowrogim spojrzeniem pusty notes w mojej lewej ręce i pióro w prawej. Staliśmy na wiejskiej stacji kolejowej, oczekując pociągu, który zawiezie nas z powrotem na Kings Cross.  
\- Upamiętniam cię – odparłem poważnie.  
\- Upamiętniasz moje przełomowe metody sprawdzania rozkładu jazdy pociągów? – prychnął. Był tego popołudnia oburzony prześmiewczymi szyderstwami policjantów. Przypuszczam, że sam chciał z kogoś poszydzić. – Watsonie, muszę powiedzieć, że jak na człowieka, który widział tyle świata, bardzo łatwo cię zdumieć.  
\- Tak naprawdę notuję, co pani Beardsley powiedziała o godzinach, w których służba udaje się na spoczynek. Na wypadek, gdyby miało się to przydać później.  
\- Och – odparł. Po namyśle dodał – Doktorze, im bardziej dochodzisz do siebie, tym wyraźniejsza staje się nutka drzemiącego w tobie sarkastycznego poczucia humoru. Będę musiał się nauczyć ostrożności.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Nie ma potrzeby. – Uśmiechnął się. – Postaram się do tego mężnie przyzwyczaić.  
Ale nie byłem tylko jego kronikarzem. Byłem dodatkową parą oczu i uszu; byłem świadkiem o nieposzlakowanej opinii na wypadek, gdyby doszło do sytuacji, w której słowo Holmesa stanęłoby przeciwko słowu jednego z jego wrogów. A pewnej chłodnej, deszczowej, październikowej nocy, byłem człowiekiem, którego pistolet uratował go od śmierci przez uduszenie w uliczce niedaleko Convent Garden.  
Ta sprawa (chociaż interesująca dla każdego botanika ze względu na sposób, w który Sherlock Holmes odkrył, że jedna z kwieciarek wykorzystywała swe towary, by przekazywać zakodowane wiadomości złowróżbnej postaci znanej jako Krwawa Twarz) nie jest tematem poniższej opowieści, choć może kiedyś i ją opiszę ze względu na jej potencjał dramatyczny. Na razie niech wystarczy stwierdzenie, że tego dnia tak długo przebywaliśmy w lodowatych podmuchach powietrza, iż później – gdy do powietrza dołączyła jeszcze woda, a wiatr ciął kroplami deszczu nasze twarze i wlewał nam je za kołnierze – nie czułem się dobrze. Gdy więc składaliśmy ostateczne zeznania w Yardzie, obaj byliśmy przemoknięci do szpiku kości. Usiłowałem nie trząść się zbyt widocznie, a Holmes – przeraźliwie czerwony ślad na jego szyi niemal zanikł, przywracając skórze naturalny, biały odcień – zaczął spoglądać na mnie z troską.  
\- Znajdę dorożkę – zapewnił mnie, jak zwykle roztaczając wokół siebie atmosferę całkowitej kontroli, i zostawił mnie pod zadaszoną kamienną ścianą przy wejściu do Yardu. – Nawet nie myśl, żeby się ruszyć, doktorze.  
Pragnąłem robić dobrą minę do złej gry, ale naprawdę nie myślałem, by się ruszyć. Mój przyjaciel szybko wrócił z dorożką i wychylił się z niej, by pomóc mi wsiąść. Zmierzył mnie przy tym wnikliwym spojrzeniem, w którym dostrzegłem o wiele zbyt oczywisty, zduszony niepokój.  
\- Nic nie powiedziałeś – warknął. – Ale jednak powinienem był pomyśleć, że taka pogoda…  
\- Nie możesz naprawdę żałować, że byłem dziś obecny, prawda? – zaprotestowałem, próbując usiąść na tyle daleko od niego, by nie zauważył moich niemożliwych do ukrycia problemów. Przyznaję, że zazwyczaj, dzieląc z nim dorożkę, zachowywałem się zgoła inaczej.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – odparł. – Ale twoją nagrodą za bohaterstwo jest moja wdzięczność i twa niewygoda.  
\- Moją nagrodą jest twoja dalsza egzystencja, nie wdzięczność.  
Rzucił mi ostre spojrzenie. Natychmiast odwróciłem wzrok. Kiedy patrzył tak na ludzi, wydawał się niebezpieczny, niczym sokół, który dostrzegłszy na ziemi coś małego i bezbronnego, zawisa nad polem i zastanawia się, jak z tym czymś postąpić. Nie przyzwyczaiłem się do tego wyrazu twarzy i wydawało się, że nigdy mi się to nie uda.  
\- Tak czy tak, to pewnie chwilowe pogorszenie – dodałem. Próbowałem brzmieć uspokajająco, ale szybko traciłem rezon. – Tak musiało się stać wcześniej czy później… z mojego doświadczenia w leczeniu weteranów wynika, że wcześniej. I tak miałem szczęście, że bezproblemowo dochodziłem do siebie.  
\- Szczęście nie ma z tym nic wspólnego – prychnął. – Powinieneś być pod lepszą opieką.  
\- Naprawdę? Czyją? – Gdy tylko wypowiedziałem te słowa, zawstydziłem się. – Masz dobre intencje, Holmes, a ja nie chcę brzmieć jak gbur, ale za bardzo przejmujesz się błahostkami.  
\- Jeśli naprawdę tak uważasz, nie masz pojęcia o moim charakterze, mimo miesięcy – niestety, wymuszonej – bliskości. Być może jesteś obserwatorem gorszym niż sądziłem. Uwierz mi – powiedział mój przyjaciel żarliwie – wiem, co jest, a co nie jest błahostką.  
Powiedziałem mu, że nic mi nie jest. Nie uwierzył, bo było to kłamstwo. Kiedy przyjechaliśmy na Baker Street, przygotowałem sobie gorącą kąpiel i ukryłem się przed nim. On sam był okazem zdrowia – człowiekiem, którego cieszyła siła i który znał cudowne subtelności potęgi. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by oglądał mnie w takim stanie. W Afganistanie zostałem odarty z jakiegokolwiek poczucia kontroli, wykrzykiwałem najskrytsze sekrety przed zamazującą mi się przed oczami publiką i natychmiast zwracałem każdy płyn, który przyjmowałem. Przerażała mnie myśl, że taka sytuacja może się powtórzyć.  
Moje ramię – rozerwane odpryskiem pocisku i przerażająco zabliźnione – bolało tak, że nigdy nie sądziłem, iż to możliwe. Wszedłem do wanny. Początkowo wierzyłem, że gorąca woda może zapobiec gorączce. Byłem w błędzie. Wytarłem się najdokładniej, jak byłem w stanie, narzuciłem na siebie szlafrok i nalałem sobie szklankę wody, a następnie ze szczytu schodów zawołałem do Holmesa, że kładę się spać i że zobaczymy się przy śniadaniu.  
Trzęsąc się, założyłem koszulę nocną i padłem na łóżko. Próbowałem leżeć pod kołdrą, ale dreszcze szybko mi to uniemożliwiły. W moim małym pokoiku na strychu było jednocześnie gorąco i zimno – taki klimat kojarzył mi się nie z Afganistanem, lecz z Indiami. Minuty mijały, a ból stawał się coraz gorszy. Ku mojemu niedowierzaniu, niemal godzinę po tym, jak skuliłem się na boku pod pościelą, drzwi do mojej sypialni otworzyły się.  
Nie zapukał. Nie widziałem go zbyt wyraźnie, ale, sądząc po jego ponurej minie, nie obchodziła go w tej chwili kurtuazja. Miał na sobie tylko spodnie i koszulę, jego stopy były bose, włosy wilgotne i nieco błyszczące – najwyraźniej przed chwilą brał kąpiel. Ewidentnie szykował się do snu, gdy przyszedł mu do głowy niefortunny pomysł, by sprawdzić, jak się czuję. W jednej ręce trzymał szklankę, w drugiej – cienką, łojową świeczkę, którą uniósł, wchodząc do pokoju, by lepiej mnie widzieć. Wiedziałem, że ten widok nie może być przyjemny. Nie widziałem samego siebie, ale czułem, że jestem blady jak śmierć.  
\- To moja wina – powiedział.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie.  
Próbowałem z całych sił opanować drżenie, bóle, upiorne uczucie, że wszystkie moje kości zaraz złamią się na pół. Oczywiście, nie mogło mi się to powieść. Sherlock Holmes postawił świeczkę i drugą szklankę z wodą na stole. Chwilę później przysiadł na łóżku i położył chłodną dłoń na moich trzęsących się plecach.  
\- Nie powinieneś się do mnie zbliżać – mruknąłem. – To przecież gorączka.  
\- Nonsens. Wydaje mi się, że powiedziałeś, że to chwilowe pogorszenie.  
\- Tak, ale…  
\- A zatem to ta odmiana gorączki, której człowiek o końskim zdrowiu nie musi się obawiać. – Skrzywił się, widząc mój grymas. – Nie chciałem zasugerować…  
\- Nie, masz rację. Jestem w fatalnym stanie. Nie ma sensu udawać, że jest inaczej.  
Właśnie wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że od miesięcy nikt mnie tak nie dotykał. Czyste człowieczeństwo tego kontaktu zaparło mi dech w piersiach. To idiotyczne, jak bardzo uspokajająco działała jego ręka na moich plecach. Jednocześnie gorąco pragnąłem, by nie uznał mnie za kogoś cherlawego, pochlipującego i uciążliwego. Byłem zdeterminowany, żeby nie narzekać. Narzekanie by mnie zniszczyło. Gdybym miał wybrać między skoczenieniem z okna a jęczeniem o objawach dla uzyskania jego królewskiej litości, bez wahania rzuciłbym się na szklaną taflę. Ze wszystkich istniejących ludzi, akurat Sherlock Holmes nie usłyszy mnie narzekającego.  
\- Te dreszcze nie mogą się przysługiwać twojemu ramieniu. Mogę podać ci coś z twojej torby.  
\- Nic nie da się zrobić – jęknąłem. – Za granicą fatalnie uzależniłem się od morfiny.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Czy mógłbym skłamać na tak potworny temat?  
To była prawda i w następnej chwili już to wiedział. Nie chciałem mu tego powiedzieć w takich okolicznościach, ale przecież nie zawsze jesteśmy w stanie wybrać moment, w którym zdradzamy nasze sekrety. Jego dłoń na moich plecach zesztywniała, a potem stała się jeszcze delikatniejsza niż przedtem.  
\- No cóż, nie uwierzę, że nic nie da się zrobić – powiedział uparcie. – Podejdźmy do tego metodycznie. Powiedz, co jest najgorsze?  
\- Ramię – przyznałem po chwili. To było szczere pytanie i niegrzecznie byłoby nie odpowiedzieć. – Resztę jestem w stanie znieść, bo to tylko chwilowe. Wiem natomiast, że ramię nie jest.  
\- Watsonie – powiedział miękko. – Pozwolisz mi czegoś spróbować?  
Przekręciłem się na plecy, a idealna dłoń, która dotąd delikatnie gładziła mój kręgosłup, nagle, bezwiednie, znalazła się na mojej piersi i to na jej nieprzysłoniętej ubraniem części – w otwartym kołnierzu mojej źle zapiętej nocnej koszuli. Wiedziałem, że to nic nie znaczy – ostatecznie byłem zupełnie udręczony. Holmes był ledwo widoczny w świetle pojedynczej świeczki, co jednak nie odbierało mu urody. Wciąż pachniał lawendowym mydłem, a gdy spojrzałem na niego pytająco, dostrzegłem, że jego oczy pełne są troski.  
\- Czego spróbować? – wydusiłem.  
\- Jesteś wykoślawiony. Nie, nie – zaprotestował – proszę, pozwól mi wyjaśnić. Nie chcę powiedzieć, że twoje ciało jest asymetryczne…  
\- Co byłoby zupełnie prawdziwe – prychnąłem.  
\- Gorączka przyprawia cię o urojenia – odparł surowo. – Chcę powiedzieć, że twój ból jest jednostronny, a z tego co wiem, brytyjska medycyna nie zajmuje się takimi sprawami. Natomiast wschodnia…  
\- Co ty możesz wiedzieć o jakiejkolwiek medycynie?  
\- Zapewniam cię, tylko to, czego nauczyłem się poprzez studiowanie anatomii i przepływu energii w sztuce samoobrony – odparł cierpliwie. – Ale wiele wiem o pewnych szczególnych chińskich i japońskich zabiegach i sądzę, że jeden z nich może ci ulżyć w bólu. Z tego, co rozumiem, tylko pół problemu to twoje zranione ramię. Drugie pół wynika z nadmiernej kompensacji nieuszkodzonej części twego ciała.  
\- Czy nie ma we mnie niczego, co działałoby właściwie? – wymruczałem gorzko.  
\- Nadal jesteś błyskotliwym rozmówcą. – Uśmiechnął się. Był to dziwnie smutny uśmiech.  
\- Co konkretnie proponujesz, Holmes?  
\- Chcę przywrócić ci harmonię. Wiem, jak to musi brzmieć dla medyka, ale pozwól mi spróbować. Przysięgam, że cię nie skrzywdzę.  
Westchnąłem, zadrżałem i zakaszlałem. Nic nie mogło być gorsze od bezsennej nocy i od czystej świadomości, że tego ranka obejrzę wschód słońca. A jeśli zgoda na prośbę Sherlocka Holmesa oznaczała, że jego dłoń jeszcze przez chwilę nie opuści mej skóry to – nawet, jeśli mi się pogorszy – będzie to tego warte.  
\- Co mam zrobić?  
\- Połóż się na brzuchu, z ramionami opuszczonymi przy bokach, przyjacielu, a ja spróbuję znaleźć przyczynę problemu.  
Pierwszy przyznam, że powinienem był rozważyć ryzyko tkwiące w takich praktykach, ale byłem na to zbyt nieszczęśliwy. Posłuchałem go, odrzuciłem na bok kołdrę i położyłem głowę na materacu. Mój przyjaciel ukląkł obok mnie na łóżku i oparł dłonie o moje plecy – o nieuszkodzoną stronę, mówiąc jego słowami.  
Zwinne, silne palce odkrywające zagłębienia moich mięśni początkowo były tylko uspokajające. Sama jego obecność była uspokajająca, gdyż sądziłem, że skazany jestem na noce, podczas których towarzyszyć mi będzie jedynie gorączka. Świadomość, że się myliłem, rozkruszała mi serce na tysiące kawałków.Gdy przeniósł uwagę na drugą stronę mego ciała, w której rozpryśnięta kula zdewastowała moją łopatkę, był jeszcze delikatniejszy; testował supły mięśni tak samo, jak testował supły hipotez – płynnie i metodycznie. Przez dziesięć minut śledził sznury ścięgien, uciskając łagodnie, gdy coś go intrygowało, aż w końcu wydawało się, że znalazł odpowiedź.  
\- Ha – powiedział cicho. A następnie – Hm.  
\- O co chodzi?  
\- Chyba znalazłem sedno sprawy.  
\- Nie umiem wyrazić swej radości.  
\- Drogi przyjacielu – powiedział. – Nie chcę pogarszać twojej gorączki, ale czy mogę to zdjąć?  
Ciągnął lekko moją koszulę nocną. Oczywiście. Sięgnąłem w tył zdrową ręką i sam złapałem szew przy kołnierzyku. Zawahanie byłoby wyznacznikiem perwersji.  
\- Ależ proszę.  
Jak sądzę, mój głos brzmiał na tyle naturalnie, na ile naturalnie może brzmieć głos chorego człowieka. Podciągnąłem materiał w górę, uwalniając głowę, i zostawiłem odzienie na ramionach, odsłaniając przed nim plecy. Moje serce biło jak oszalałe, gdy znów się położyłem. Co ja najlepszego zrobiłem? Pragnąłem go wystarczająco mocno, gdy zaledwie patrzył na moją twarz. Jak miałem poradzić sobie ze świadomością, że leżę odsłonięty na własnym łóżku, a on patrzy na o wiele więcej?  
Nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku – umieścił tylko te przeklęte palce na mej skórze, uciskając, ciągnąc i ugniatając tę część pleców, która nie ucierpiała na wojnie. Już sam podmuch powietrza na moich rozgorączkowanych plecach był przyjemny i równie przyjemny był dotyk jego rąk, ale żadna z tych przyjemności nie była niewinna. Ten sam diabelski umysł, który twierdził, że szelest papieru to odgłosy strzelaniny, postanowił mi powiedzieć, że chociaż dłonie Holmesa na moich plecach to uczucie miłe, stanowczo milej byłoby, gdyby umiejscowił je dużo niżej.  
Przerwałbym mu, zanim znalazłbym się w poważniejszych tarapatach, ale wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że to, co robi, wydaje się działać. Rozsupływał kurcz po mojej nieuszkodzonej stronie, o którego istnieniu nie miałem pojęcia, a zmniejszone napięcie odbiło się ulgą w całej górnej części pleców. Jednakże złagodzenie bólu, chociaż wspaniałe, szybko straciło swój priorytet w świetle mego nieuchronnego podniecenia.  
Jestem pewien, że częściowo wynikało to ze zmysłowej pamięci, częściowo z gorączki, a przede wszystkim z moich własnych, niezbywalnych, lubieżnych pragnień. Ale nigdy nie miałem wątpliwości: przede wszystkim chodziło o to, kim był i co zaczął dla mnie znaczyć.  
Nawet gdyby od tego zależało moje życie, nie mógłbym wyobrazić sobie, jak musimy wyglądać. Tym bardziej nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić, co widzi on sam. Byłem tylko w stanie zmusić się, żeby nie ocierać się o materac. Co dziwne, gdy moje pragnienie rosło, nawet nie pomyślałem o wielu podobnych sytuacjach, w których znajdowałem się przed wojną – czy to z wytwornym studentem uniwersyteckim, czy z młodym żołnierzem na schwał – wszystkie myśli były hipotetyczne, wszystkie były _nim_. W moim umyśle nie pojawili się martwi przyjaciele, lecz jego wędrujące dłonie; jego długie, poszukujące palce; wiele plugawych zastosowań łojowych świeczek; refleksja, jak wygląda jego muskularna klatka piersiowa pod ubraniem; myśl o nielicznych, dzielących nas guzikach przy spodniach. Oczywiście, fakt, że nie zaznałem miłości od czasów wojennych, najprawdopodobniej wszystko pogarszał, ale nie tęskniłem za nieobecnym. Tęskniłem za ciepłem, którego nigdy nie miałem.  
Mój oddech przyspieszył. Zmusiłem się w panice, by znów go spowolnić. Boże w niebiosach, co ja sobie myślałem? Szaleństwem było marzyć o ideale, o istocie, która mogła mieć każdego mężczyznę albo każdą kobietę. Modliłem się, by uznał, że moje walące serce jest powiązane z napięciem, rumieniec z gorączką, delikatna warstwa potu – ze zrujnowanym zdrowiem. Byłem w takim stanie, że nie zauważyłem, iż skończył, dopóki nie poczułem, jak ponownie otula mnie materiał kołdry. Holmes położył się obok mnie, opierając głowę na przedramieniu, z twarzą otwarcie zwróconą w moją stronę.  
\- Lepiej? – spytał.  
Owszem, lepiej. I o wiele, wiele gorzej.  
Gdyby ktoś zapytał mnie w tej chwili, czego najbardziej pragnę, odparłbym, że tylko tego, by mój przyjaciel dostrzegł we mnie coś pociągającego, ukrytego a atrakcyjnego; by poczuł choćby nutę pożądania, patrząc na leżącego przed nim nagiego, niegdyś jurnego mężczyznę. I, w momencie, w którym poczułby to drgnienie lubieżności, by wygnał ze mnie gorączkę, by przerzucił nade mną szczupłą, prężną nogę i wgniótł mnie w materac, oparłszy czoło o mój kark i obserwując samego siebie. Może była jednak iskra nadziei? Przecież z całą pewnością mógł uzyskać niemal ten sam efekt, nie odsłaniając mojego ciała.  
\- Nie czułem się tak od wielu miesięcy – powiedziałem szczerze.  
Uśmiechnął się. Był to dziwnie niewinny uśmiech.  
\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Liczyłem zaledwie na to, że trochę ci ulżę.  
A więc nie pragnął mnie. Być może nie pragnął nikogo. Nie, pierwsze wyjaśnienie było prostsze, a ja nie mogłem go winić, bo sam nie pragnąłem kalek, których nie byłem w stanie uleczyć. Od wojennych rubieży po tamten dzień nic nie było w stanie zmienić mojej opinii na ten temat. Ostatecznie pragnąłem cywila o powierzchowności lorda. On niewątpliwie pragnął króla o powierzchowności kawalerzysty. Mogłem tylko mężnie stawić temu czoła. Nie jestem tchórzem i nie znajduję przyjemności w nurzaniu się we własnym nieszczęściu.  
\- O co chodzi? – spytał łagodnie.  
Potrząsnąłem głową leżącą na prześcieradle.  
\- Jestem tylko zmęczony. To wszystko – szepnąłem.  
\- Ależ oczywiście. – Uniósł się na łokciu. – Jeszcze raz przepraszam za mój w tym udział. Zostawię cię teraz. Czy jest coś, co pomoże ci odpocząć?  
 _Ty, w moim łóżku, z rękami obejmującymi mnie w pasie. Nic więcej – chyba, że chciałbyś czegoś więcej. A gdybyś chciał, oddałbym ci się całkowicie. Mógłbyś mieć każdą część mnie. Bezzwrotnie. Po stokroć._  
\- Nic mi nie trzeba – odparłem. – Dziękuję ci tysiąckrotnie, drogi przyjacielu.  
\- To o wiele razy za dużo, czyż nie?  
\- Może. Ale mówię to szczerze.  
\- I to właśnie mnie zadziwia. Już ci powiedziałem, że postępuję z ludźmi tak, jak na to zasługują. W związku z tym, nigdy nie będziesz miał powodów, by dziękować mi tysiąckrotnie, bo nie dostaniesz nic, na co nie zasłużysz. Nie powinieneś tak cierpieć, mój druhu. – To była piękna, krótka mowa. Mówił miękko, łagodnie… „cnotliwie” – pomyślałem. Podniósł się z łóżka, zabrał świecę i otworzył drzwi.  
\- Holmesie – zawołałem. – Zrobisz coś dla mnie?  
Zatrzymał się w progu.  
\- Co tylko chcesz, doktorze.  
\- Kiedy zejdziesz na dół, zanim się położysz… możesz zagrać na skrzypcach?  
Chciałem poprosić o wiele rzeczy. Ale z nich wszystkich tylko tę mogłem szczerze ubrać w słowa. Wyciągnąłem rękę i dotknąłem tego miejsca na pościeli, w którym jego włosy zostawiły wilgotną plamę. Poczułem palcami wilgoć.  
Gdy tej nocy sam zająłem się własną samotnością, zrobiłem to do wtóru pięknych, niemelodyjnych dźwięków płynących z dołu schodów. „Nie kocham go” – nalegałem w myślach, przyspieszając. Nie kocham go, bo nie mogę. Byłem w stanie go sobie wyobrazić tak, jakbym znajdował się wraz z nim w pokoju; widziałem wypolerowane skrzypce pod męskim podbródkiem, widziałem, jak idę do niego nagi i oddaję się mu… wyjąłbym mu instrument z rąk, odłożyłbym go na kanapę, ukląkłbym na podłodze. Przesunąłbym obiema dłońmi po jego czystych, białych stopach, uniósłbym jedną z nich, czując szczupłe kości pod łukowatym podbiciem. Przycisnąłbym głodne wargi do samego szczytu łuku. Dostrzegłbym rozgałęziające się, słabo zaznaczone błękitne linie i posmakowałbym ich tak delikatnie, że szept wydałby się wrzaskiem. Zapamiętałbym ustami wszystkie niepowtarzalne ścięgna jego stopy, a potem położyłbym ją z powrotem na ziemi. On przesunąłby włosiem smyczka po moich wargach, ramionach, udach, zagrałby na mnie jak na Stradivariusie. Potem uklęknąłby za mną, oplótłby ramiona wokół mojej piersi, nie wypuszczając z dłoni smyczka. Wyobraziłem sobie, jak uderza mnie nim mocno i gładko, by oznaczyć mnie jako swoją własność. Wyobraziłem sobie, że należę do niego i tylko do niego.  
„Tylko tyle mam” – pomyślałem, zamierając nagle i wciskając twarz w poduszkę, by przeczekać spazmy. – „I to wystarcza”. Bogu dzięki, że go nie kochałem, bo jest pewna ilość bólu, której znieść nie jestem w stanie. Po prostu musiałem poczekać, by przestać czuć to, co czułem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tę część gościnnie zbetowała Verbena. Dzięki!

Tę część gościnnie zbetowała Verbena. Dzięki!

**Interludium II**

Następnego ranka obudziłem się spokojny i wypoczęty. Na moim ciele pozostały ślady po beznadziejnej tęsknocie, jednakże gorączka spadła, a klatka piersiowa bolała mnie mniej niż kiedykolwiek od czasu wojny. Ostrożnie wstałem i wykonałem na próbę kilka ruchów. Nie zostałem uzdrowiony – najprawdopodobniej nigdy zupełnie nie wyzdrowieję – ale czułem się dużo lepiej.

Myśl o tym nowym i zupełnie odmiennym talencie na długiej liście nieledwie czarnoksięskich możliwości mojego przyjaciela sprawiła, że zamarłem. Poczułem, że mój żołądek aż skręca się z nerwów z powodu świadomości, że będę musiał stanąć przed Holmesem. Z całą pewnością zdał sobie sprawę, że coś było ze mną nie tak – i nie miałem tu na myśli mojego bólu. Umyłem się i ubrałem z większą starannością niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Ostatecznie Holmes zauważał absolutnie wszystko i nigdy nie zapominał swoich odkryć skomentować. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, by dodać sobie odwagi, i zszedłem ze schodów, wiedząc, że zastanawianie się, co też mój przyjaciel sobie myśli, byłoby najpewniej dużo gorsze niż przekonanie się o tym w praktyce.

Ku mojemu zdumieniu – spowodowanemu faktem, że nie obudził mnie, a z powodu naszych finansowych problemów nabrał zwyczaju zrywania mnie z łóżka, kiedy tylko przychodzili do niego klienci – Sherlock Holmes nie był sam. Zastałem mojego przyjaciela pogrążonego w rozmowie z bardzo otyłym, podstarzałym dżentelmenem o nalanej twarzy i płomiennorudych włosach. A więc Holmes zauważył, że coś jest ze mną nie tak, zaś zauważywszy, nie życzył już sobie mojego wsparcia. Przybrawszy zawstydzoną minę, już miałem przeprosić za wtargnięcie i wycofać się, gdy detektyw zerwał się z krzesła, wciągnął mnie do pokoju i zamknął za mną drzwi.

\- Mój drogi, wyglądasz doskonale – wykrzyknął, posyłając mi jeden ze swych oślepiających uśmiechów. - Czy jesteś pewien, że powinieneś wstawać?

\- Czuję się dobrze. - Wzruszyłem ramionami i odpowiedziałem mu spłoszonym uśmiechem.

\- Sądząc tylko po twoim wyglądzie, musiałbym przyznać ci rację, jednakże znane mi jest twoje dość niepokojące upodobanie do niepotrzebnego optymizmu – odparł ostro. - Trudno mi uwierzyć, że tak szybko doszedłeś do siebie.

\- Moje doświadczenia z pourazową gorączką świadczą, że takie nawroty mijają dość prędko. A ty, drogi przyjacielu, wydatnie się do tego przyczyniłeś.

Otyły mężczyzna podniósł się lekko ze swojego fotela i skinął głową na powitanie. W jego tonących w tłuszczu, niewielkich oczkach mignęło pytanie.

Sherlock Holmes nieuważnie machnął dłonią w stronę klienta, który chyba zdawał sobie sprawę, że detektyw konsultant zapomniał o nim.

\- Panie Jabezie Wilson, to mój przyjaciel, doktor John Watson, dla którego zdrowie nie jest ostatnio zbyt łaskawe.

\- I który z całego serca przeprasza, że panom przeszkodził – dodałem pospiesznie.

\- Nie, nie – zaprotestował Holmes. - Zszedłeś do nas w idealnej chwili, Watsonie. O ile przysięgniesz mi szczerze, że czujesz się równie dobrze, jak wyglądasz.

\- Przysięgam – zapewniłem go i rozjaśniłem się lekko, słysząc komplement. Zerknąłem na pana Jabeza Wilsona. - Myślałem, że jesteś zajęty.

\- Ależ jestem. I to bardzo. Panie Wilson, ten dżentelmen był mi towarzyszem i pomocnikiem przy rozwiązywaniu wielu najbardziej spektakularnych spraw i nie mam wątpliwości, że i w pańskim przypadku okaże się nieoceniony. - Podczas tej bardzo mi schlebiającej wypowiedzi mój przyjaciel nawet nie rzucił okiem na swojego klienta. - Usiądź sobie wygodnie, Watsonie. Nalegam. Wiem przecież, że dzielisz ze mną zamiłowanie do wszystkiego, co niezrozumiałe, umykające konwenansom i monotonnej rutynie codzienności. - Puścił do mnie oko.

Nawet bez finansowych zmartwień nie umiałbym odmówić memu współlokatorowi. Posłusznie wyciągnąłem się na naszej sofie. Trochę kręciło mi się w głowie, ale było mi bardzo wygodnie, więc uważnie przysłuchiwałem się rozmowie. Dyskusja była bardzo pouczająca. Podczas gdy Jabez Wilson rozwodził się nad encyklopediami i absurdalnie nieopodatkowanymi posadami dla członków Ligi Rudzielców, lepiej zrozumiałem jeden z wielu powodów, dla których faktycznie dzieliłem z moim przyjacielem miłość do jego profesji. Przyznaję, powrót do Londynu pozbawił mnie siły charakteru, a poza Holmesem nie miałem przyjaciół. Jednakże nawet najbardziej zatwardziały człowiek nie mógłby obserwować, jak szare oczy mojego przyjaciela błyszczą niczym oświetlone błyskawicą chmury; jak składa razem czubki palców, jakby zmuszając się, by utrzymać je w spokoju; jak kręci się w fotelu niczym mały chłopiec na meczu rugby – i nie dojść do wniosku, że sztuka dedukcji jest największym osiągnięciem ludzkości. Gdy przeczytaliśmy zwięzły artykulik pana Wilsona zatytułowany: „Liga Rudzielców rozwiązana" i wybuchnęliśmy spontanicznym śmiechem, niemal zupełnie zapomniałem, że moja własna kariera legła w gruzach. Potem poczułem nagły, dziwny niepokój.

\- Drobny i krzepki – wymieniał pan Wilson – bardzo ruchliwy, bez zarostu, chociaż z pewnością skończył trzydzieści lat. Ma na czole bliznę po oparzeniu kwasem.

Znałem człowieka z blizną po oparzeniu kwasem. Bardzo ruchliwego i uroczego. Pod każdym względem. Znałem takiego człowieka o wiele za dobrze. Żadną miarą nie mogło jednak chodzić o tę samą osobę.

Holmes wyprostował się z wyraźnym ożywieniem.

\- Tak sądziłem – powiedział. - Nie zauważył pan może, czy ma przekłute uszy?  
\- Tak, sir. Powiedział mi, że zrobili mu to cyganie, gdy był chłopcem.

Przekonywałem samego siebie, że to niemożliwe, by mówił o tym samym człowieku, a jednocześnie walczyłem z podchodzącą mi do gardła falą mdłości. Ostatecznie ten mężczyzna miał się nazywać Vincent Spaulding, a ja nie znałem żadnego Vincenta Spauldinga. Nigdy w życiu nie słyszałem o Vincencie Spauldingu. Z pewnością więcej niż jeden człowiek na świecie przeżył wypadek z kwasem i miał przekłute uszy?

A jeśli się myliłem? Jeśli chodziło o tę samą osobę? Wielkie nieba, co nastąpi, gdy stanę z nim twarzą w twarz? Czy padną oskarżenia – może nawet ciosy – i to w obecności Sherlocka Holmesa? A gdyby już wydarzyło się coś o tak potwornych konsekwencjach, co stanie się z moim życiem? Niewątpliwie będę zmuszony wyjaśnić mojemu przyjacielowi, że jestem zaprzysięgłym – chociaż niepraktykującym – uranistą. Nawet wówczas znałem go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie znienawidziłby mnie za to. Wiedziałem na przykład, że wyratował jednego z pomagających mu chłopców z dość ohydnych tarapatów i nie mogłem nie zauważyć, że, opowiadając tę historię, nigdy nie obarczał winą homoseksualistów. Nienawidził kryminalistów równie zażarcie jak ja sam, ale nigdy nie wypowiedział jednego słowa przeciw uchodźcom z Sodomy. Nawet w mojej ignorancji byłem świadom, że to obiecujące, gdy ktoś nie utożsamia jednych z drugimi. Ale jeśli się zorientuje, że sam zszedłem z właściwej drogi? Z całą pewnością wyciągnie właściwe wnioski dotyczące obiektu moich żądz.

Przerwałem rozmyślania, gdy Sherlock Holmes z serdecznością odprowadził Jabeza Wilsona do drzwi, obiecując, że za dzień czy dwa skontaktuje się z nim. Kiedy pan Wilson wyszedł, Holmes wziął ze stołu filiżankę herbaty i mały talerzyk z wystygłym tostem i owocami, i podał mi je w milczeniu. Następnie odszukał swoją czarną, glinianą fajkę i nałożył do niej tytoniu. Wsadził ją między wargi i zrzucił dwie czy trzy poduszki na dywan, przed sofę, na której leżałem. Usiadł na nich i podniósł na mnie wzrok.

\- Watsonie, co z tego wszystkiego rozumiesz?

Nawet człowiekowi, któremu pisanie przychodzi równie naturalnie jak oddychanie, trudno jest wyjaśnić, jak zmysłowo wyglądał, rozparty na dywanie przed kanapą, z łokciem opartym tuż obok mojego kolana i z oczekującym spojrzeniem. Ja, naturalnie, nic z tego wszystkiego nie rozumiałem.

\- Musimy działać szybko – stwierdził.

\- Co więc zrobimy?

\- Zapalimy. To zagadnienie wymaga wypalenia przynajmniej trzech fajek. Proszę, nie mów do mnie przez pięćdziesiąt minut.

Nie było mi trudno spełnić jego życzenie, gdyż mój umysł otulała mgła lęku. Niepokój, połączony z faktem, że właśnie wyszedłem z krótkiego, lecz zajadłego ataku gorączki, nadwyrężył mój apetyt, lecz zjadłem tę niewielką porcyjkę jedzenia, gdyż, ostatecznie, to Sherlock Holmes mi ją wręczył. Potem ostawiłem talerzyk na podłogę i zamknąłem powieki, czując, że działa ożywcza moc pokarmu i napoju.

Otworzyłem oczy pół godziny później, gdyż koło mnie przysiadł Holmes. Jego twarz promieniała determinacją.

\- Watsonie, jak myślisz, możesz na kilka godzin zrezygnować z roli pacjenta?

\- To nigdy nie jest szczególnie pasjonująca rola – odparłem sucho.

\- Dzielny chłop – ucieszył się. - Drogi Watsonie, bardzo kiepski z ciebie inwalida, wybacz, że tak mówię... to po prostu do ciebie nie pasuje. A teraz wstawaj i chodź ze mną.

Myśl, by udać chorego i zostać w domu ze strachu, że Vincent Spaulding może nie być Vincentem Spauldingiem, wyleciała mi z głowy. Moje nerwy się ze mnie naigrawały – to wszystko. Chwilę później trzymałem w dłoni kapelusz i kolejny raz podążałem za Sherlockiem Holmesem.  
xxx  
Pojechaliśmy metrem aż do Aldersgate, a następnie pieszo pokonaliśmy dystans dzielący nas od Saxe-Coburg Square – miejsca, w które moje stopy kierowały się bardzo niechętnie. Trzy złocone kulki i brązowa tablica z białym napisem JABEZ WILSON, widniejące na narożnym domu, oznaczały miejsce, w którym nasz rudowłosy klient prowadził interesy. Sherlock Holmes stanął przed budynkiem z przekrzywioną głową i popatrzył na niego uważnie. Jego oczy lśniły jasno spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Następnie poszedł w górę ulicy i zawrócił, nie odrywając wzroku od nędznych, ceglanych budynków, które zapewne miały wyglądać dystyngowanie.

Od czasu do czasu nieuważnie przesuwał swoją laską po bruku. Zazwyczaj jego ruchy były bardzo dokładne, ale kiedy myślał, zdarzało mu się rysować na chodniku krótkie kreski laską. Dla mnie jednak nie był to dźwięk kija – prawdopodobnie dźwięk kija jest dla mnie stracony na zawsze. To był dźwięk piły do metalu, a ja ściskałem ją w dłoni, podczas gdy czterech innych mężczyzn przytrzymywało piechura, który wrzeszczał, że jestem mordercą i z bólu oblał się moczem. Ostatecznie okazało się, że ten konkretny żołnierz miał rację – zmarł następnego dnia. Amputowanie kończyny, w którą wdała się gangrena, jest posunięciem słusznym, jednakże z powodu bolesnego braku antyseptyków, określenie mnie mianem mordercy nie było pomówieniem. Trud poprzedniej nocy i myśl o spotkaniu człowieka-który-być-może-nie-jest-Vincentem-Spauldingiem w towarzystwie mojego przyjaciela były wykańczające, ale w tamtej chwili wszystko zniknęło w obliczu tego cichego, obrzydliwego dźwięku.

\- Przestań... nie mogę... - jęknąłem, a moja własna laska ze stukotem upadła na ziemię. Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach, nienawidząc się za ten niemęski wstyd.

Kilka sekund później silne ręce ujęły moje ramiona, a po chwili jedna z nich spoczęła lekko na moim karku.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział. Jego kciuk dotykał mojej skóry nad kołnierzykiem, druga dłoń przytrzymywała mnie w miejscu. - Jesteś bezpieczny. W Londynie. Więcej tego nie zrobię. Kiedy będziesz w stanie, powiesz mi, czego nie zrobię.

Opuściłem dłoń, by na niego spojrzeć. Moja niewieścia, drżąca słabość doprowadzała mnie do mdłości.

Zdumiewające, ale nie był na mnie zły, lecz spokojny i stanowczy. Oczywiście, wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, ale szybko opanował swój wyraz twarzy.

\- Czego mamy unikać, doktorze?

\- Przepra...

-  _Przestań_  – warknął, a potem się skrzywił. - Proszę, wybacz mi. Czasem zachowuję się jak prostak.

\- Nie zachowujesz się – zaprotestowałem. – I przepraszam, ja...

\- Owszem,  _zachowuję się_ , doktorze, a jeśli dalej będziesz mnie przepraszał,  _naprawdę_  zwątpię w twoją poczytalność, bo w żadnym wypadku nie dałeś mi podstaw do takiej reakcji. A teraz powiedz mi, o co chodzi. Przez wzgląd na mnie.

Wziąłem głęboki, uspokajający oddech, po czym wypuściłem powietrze z płuc. Jeśli nie mogłem mu udowodnić swojej odwagi, przynajmniej udowodnię, że umiem szybko dojść do siebie.

\- Kiedy szurasz laską po bruku, wydaje taki dźwięk jak piła, której używałem podczas operacji... a nigdy nie użyłem jej do niczego przyjemnego. Większość pacjentów zmarła.

Przez chwilę myślał nad tym, co powiedziałem, po czym jego twarz ściągnęła się w najspokojniejszym i najbardziej pełnym szacunku współczuciu, jakie w życiu widziałem. Niestety, puścił mnie.

\- To się nie powtórzy.

\- Będę zobowiązany – zapewniłem go. - Dopóki utrzyma się ta moja smutna przypadłość.

\- Doktorze, na miłość boską, miejże dla siebie więcej zrozumienia.

\- Zrozumienia? - wybuchnąłem. - Myślisz, że gdybym miał dla siebie zrozumienie, to zdarzałoby się  _rzadziej_? Myślisz, że utrzymywanie na wodzy takiego ohydnego tchórzostwa wymaga ode mnie  _mniej_  czujności?

Znów ściskał moje ramiona dłońmi jak ze stali. Zezłościłem go czymś.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że pewnie nie chcesz tego ode mnie słyszeć – wysyczał – ale jeśli jeszcze raz wyrazisz się z brakiem szacunku o wojennym weteranie, którego cenię niezwykle wysoko, bardzo mnie urazisz.

Puścił mnie drugi raz, równie pospiesznie. Nigdy wcześniej tak agresywnie nie podniósł na mnie głosu, jednakże w życiu współlokatorów na wszystko przychodzi czas. To zaś, co powiedział, odebrało mi mowę. Nie będąc w stanie wykrztusić słowa, podniosłem swoją laskę i znów się wyprostowałem. Holmes z rozmysłem na mnie nie patrzył, ale wciąż był wściekły. Odszedł kawałek, by stanąć przed lombardem. Sprawdził, jak budynek łączy się z przyległymi budowlami, wbił na moment wzrok w ziemię, po czym odwrócił się do mnie, równie opanowany i uprzejmy jak zawsze.

\- Podejdź tu, proszę.

Stanąłem obok niego.

\- Nie chcę znów niepokoić twoich demonów, ale muszę wiedzieć, jaki dźwięk wydaje ten bruk. Nie zaszuramy... zastukamy. Może będzie ci łatwiej, jeśli sam to zrobisz. Po prostu uderz mocno laską w to miejsce, doktorze, a będę wszystko wiedział.

Może nie jest łatwo w to uwierzyć, ale z całą pewnością nie była to najdziwniejsza prośba, jaką usłyszałem od Sherlocka Holmesa – a wszystkie poprzednie prowadziły do zdumiewających rezultatów. Posłusznie uderzyłem trzykrotnie w miejsce, które wskazał. Laska wywołała dziwnie dudniący dźwięk.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział. Gdy znów skierował na mnie oczy, ujrzałem w nich srebrny ogień. Nigdy w historii naszej znajomości nie widziałem, by był czymś do tego stopnia zachwycony. - Mój drogi współlokatorze, czy wiesz, co to za dźwięk? - spytał psotnie.

\- Brzmiał... prawie głucho, Holmes.

\- To, mój drogi Watsonie, był dźwięk pięćdziesięciu funtów.

Roześmiał się na widok mojej niedowierzającej miny i chwycił mnie za ramię.

\- Holmes! - wykrzyknąłem. - Jesteś pewien?

\- Prawie całkowicie. Pasjonuje mnie każdy szczególik dotyczący Londynu. Wkrótce wszystko zrozumiesz.

Obrócił się teatralnie, podszedł do drzwi i zapukał.

Człowiek, który otworzył, bynajmniej nie nazywał się Vincent Spaulding. Nazywał się John Clay. Jego twarz promieniała inteligencją i samozachwytem. Była też zimna i złośliwa. Na szczycie jego czoła rzucała się w oczy blizna po oparzeniu kwasem, mącąca równą linię jasnobrązowych włosów. Był gładko ogolony, jak Holmes, i równie czarujący, ale o wiele drobniejszy. Królewskość widziało się w jego manierach, a nie w samej jego istocie, jak u mojego przyjaciela. Na jego widok poczułem się chory.

W międzyczasie Holmes pytał, jak dokądś dojść. John Clay odpowiadał mu ochotnie, a potem zerknął w bok, by spojrzeć, kto stoi za rozmówcą. Jego bystre, zielone oczy przemknęły po mnie dwukrotnie, a następnie skinął głową memu przyjacielowi i zamknął drzwi. Zagapiłem się na nie z niedowierzaniem.

Detektyw podszedł znów do mnie, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Niegłupi człowiek. Z moich rachunków wynika, że może czwarty najinteligentniejszy w Londy... - Spojrzał na mnie i, nie kryjąc zdumienia, urwał. - Watsonie?

Potrząsnąłem głową i oparłem się na lasce, szukając innego wyjaśnienia niż to najbardziej oczywiste.

\- Doktorze, nic ci nie jest? - zapytał Holmes. Nagle zmrużył oczy. - Watsonie, czy ty... czy ty  _znasz_  tego człowieka?

\- Najwyraźniej nie – odparłem, śmiejąc się urywanie.

Akurat takiego okrutnego obrotu sprawy się nie spodziewałem. Istniała możliwość, że któryś z nas zaatakuje drugiego; ewentualnie, że pojawi się między nami błysk rozpoznania, po czym zignorujemy się wzajemnie. Jednak myśl, że jestem tak zniszczony życiem, iż John Clay po prostu mnie nie poznał... to było zbyt wiele. Wiedziałem, że jestem zbyt chudy i za bardzo opalony, że mój płaszcz nie leży już na mnie dobrze, że moja umięśniona sylwetka zmieniła się w żylastość i przygarbienie. Ale czy moja twarz nie była taka sama? Zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie. Stała się udręczona, zasmucona rozlewem krwi, przypominała twarz trupa... przestała być rozpoznawalna. Musiałem po prostu się z tym pogodzić. Dzięki Bogu, że chyba chociaż mój przyjaciel mógł patrzeć na mnie i nie wzdragać się.

\- Chciałbyś może...

\- Nie – przerwałem mu. - Nie ma potrzeby, żebym z nim rozmawiał. Musiałem się pomylić.

Holmes wbijał we mnie wzrok, jakby chciał odczytać myśli, które przepływały mi przez głowę. Jego szare oczy przemykały po mej twarzy, uparcie szukając odpowiedzi i nie tracąc zapału, aż odpowiadanie mu spokojnym spojrzeniem zaczęło mnie męczyć. W końcu się uśmiechnął. Nie byłem w stanie zrozumieć tej zmiany – ten uśmiech był cudowny, otwarty, pełen serdeczności; taki uśmiech usiłowałem wywołać od wielu dni; taki uśmiech posyłał moje niesforne serce na wysokość najbliższej wieży zegarowej. Zniknął każdy ślad po smutnym, wykształconym mężczyźnie, który nie ma czym zapłacić czynszu, który uważa, że wieś jest podła, którego skóra zgrubiała od igieł. Wyglądał na zupełnie spokojnego, a jednak pełnego energii. Zaoferował mi ramię.

\- Zrobiliśmy, co do nas należało, doktorze – powiedział, a jego oczy wciąż błyszczały dziko. - Nie sądzisz, że czas na trochę rozrywki?

Jego głos był lekko chropowaty. Dotknąłem językiem podniebienia.

\- Ja... jaką rozrywkę masz na myśli?

\- Kanapkę, skoro chwilowo nie jestem w stanie kupić ci ostryg – odparł lekko – ale przysięgam, że kupię ci ostrygi, gdy zamkniemy to śledztwo. Potem filiżankę kawy... a potem krainę skrzypiec, pełną słodyczy, delikatności i harmonii, w której nie będzie nas niepokoił żaden rudowłosy klient.

xxx

Tego popołudnia w St. James Hall grał Sarasate i mój przyjaciel, pewien swych tajemniczych pięćdziesięciu funtów i z jakiegoś powodu bardzo radosny, zafundował nam bilety, po tym jak zafundował nam także prosty lunch. Całe popołudnie przesiedział w loży, niewytłumaczalnie uszczęśliwiony i delikatnie poruszał swymi długimi, szczupłymi palcami w rytm muzyki. Uśmiechał się, a jego spokojne, rozmarzone oczy od czasu do czasu dyskretnie spoglądały na mnie. Była to jedna z najdziwniejszych i najbardziej zmysłowych rzeczy, jakie w życiu widziałem. Miałem świadomość, że Sherlocka Holmesa charakteryzuje podwójna osobowość i niemal niesprawiedliwa złożoność zachowań, ale nie byłem w stanie uwierzyć, że sama muzyka może go doprowadzić do takiego stanu – chociaż z całą pewnością była to muzyka doskonała. Nie mogłem zapomnieć, iż zmieniłem się w taki wrak człowieka, że nawet John Clay mnie nie rozpoznał, ale pozwoliłem sobie na uniesienie podobne holmesowemu, podczas gdy Hiszpan grał na skrzypcach, jakby jego serce wtopiło się w struny.

Kiedy wyszliśmy, był już wieczór, a na niebie zbierały się październikowe chmury. Poczułem dłoń Holmesa na moich plecach.

\- Doktorze, z pewnością chciałbyś iść do domu?

I znów ten głos – zapraszający i niebezpiecznie hipnotyczny. Skinąłem głową, a mój przyjaciel odszedł w poszukiwaniu dorożki.

Gdy wróciliśmy do mieszkania na Baker Street, opadłem na fotel. Po tylu wydarzeniach znajome mieszkanie uspokajało. Holmes nalał nam whiskey, nie mieszając jej z wodą, i spojrzał na mnie.

\- Ta sprawa na Coburg Square jest poważna – ogłosił.

\- Jak bardzo? - Przełknąłem ślinę.

\- Może mieć miejsce poważne przestępstwo, ale ty i ja powstrzymamy je. Jutro wieczorem przyda mi się twoja pomoc.

\- Nigdy nie odmówię ci pomocy – odparłem, zmuszając głos, by brzmiał przyjaźnie, a nie głucho.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech i równie szybko zniknął.

\- Podobał ci się koncert?

\- Koncert? Koncert był cudowny. Szczególnie ten fragment oparty na...

\- „Fantazji Carmen" - odparł. -  _L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendre battit de l'aile et s'envola...l'amour est loin, tu peux l'attendre; tu ne l'attends plus, il est là._  
Wiedziałem, że zna francuski, bo często mówił do siebie w tym języku, gdy był zirytowany lub zmęczony, ale, ponieważ nigdy mu nie odpowiadałem, z całą pewnością wywnioskował, że ja nigdy się nie nauczyłem tej pięknej mowy. Mój przyjaciel zakręcił szklanką, dopił alkohol i podniósł swe skrzypce i smyczek.

\- Muszę przyznać, że sam bardzo lubię wariacje Sarasate'a – powiedział.

\- Ja także. Zawsze też lubiłem samą „Carmen", chociaż nie wiem, dlaczego.

-  _Car c'est la fête du courage. C'est la fête des gens de coeur._

 _-_ Holmes, jeśli chcesz ze mną porozmawiać, musisz mówić po angielsku – roześmiałem się.

\- Nie rozmawiałem... cytowałem Bizeta. „Gdyż jest to święto odwagi; oto dzień ludzi mężnych". - Trącił ostrożnie paznokciami struny stradivariusa. - Chociaż zbyt dużo męstwa może być niebezpieczne... nie jestem skłonny akceptować dźgania byłych kochanków, kiedy postanawiają cię porzucić. Przypuszczam, że masz dość skrzypiec?

\- Nigdy nie mam dość skrzypiec, szczególnie twoich. I nigdy nie będę miał – odparłem.

Uśmiechnął się, uniósł smyczek i zagrał. Mówi się, że tylko mistrzowie umieją wykonać coś trudnego tak, by wydawało się to proste – Sherlock Holmes udowadnia słuszność tego twierdzenia pod każdym możliwym względem. A jeśli chodzi o skrzypce, to mój przyjaciel otrzymał talent nieledwie boski. Tego wieczora, gdy podniósł się wiatr, a niebo pociemniało, zagrał „Fantazję Carmen" na swój własny sposób – eteryczny, niecierpliwy, kształtując znane dźwięki w zupełnie nowe koncepcje podniosłości i brzydoty. Pomyślałem, że umie to zrobić, bo wie zdecydowanie za dużo o podniosłości i brzydocie, a to słodkie brzemię znajduje ujście w jego wspaniałych dłoniach, podobnych skrzydłom gołębicy.

Gdy skrzypce zamilkły po niemożliwie długim, drżącym dźwięku, idealnie proste plecy przestały być napięte, a dłoń ze smyczkiem opadła z wdziękiem, zdałem sobie sprawę, że jakieś dwadzieścia sekund temu zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Zrobiłem wdech, usiłując wyglądać naturalnie i zupełnie spokojnie.

Ale nie czułem się tak, gdyż Sherlock Holmes znów wbijał we mnie wzrok. Jego oczy błyszczały jak roztopiony ołów, a na oszałamiające kości policzkowe wdarł się delikatny rumieniec. Oto byłem insektem pod mikroskopem i nagle poczułem się, jakby znów zajmował się mną w ciemnościach – jakbym nie miał na sobie ubrań.

\- Zdałem egzamin? - zapytał spokojnie.

Przełknąłem ślinę.

\- Holmes, to naprawdę niesprawiedliwe, jak bardzo utalentowany jesteś. Twój unikalny zawód powinien ci wystarczać, nie musisz być do tego skrzypkiem zgoła koncertowym. Drogi przyjacielu – to było niebywałe. Nawet pominąwszy sprawę Ligi Rudzielców, już w ogóle się nie niepokoję, skąd weźmiemy przyszłomiesięczny czynsz.

Uśmiechnął się, ale bardzo oszczędnie. Postukał się smyczkiem w szczupłe udo i odparł tonem dworskiego kota:  
\- Wydaje się, że mój występ bardzo cię poruszył.

\- Przywodzisz mi na myśl grajka z Hameln – roześmiałem się. - Jestem pewien, że cały Londyn podążyłby za tobą do kanału La Manche, gdybyś im tak zagrał. Każdy by podążył.

\- Ale, widzisz – wymruczał, starannie wymawiając każde słowo – ja nie gram w ten sposób dla  _byle kogo_.

Już sądziłem, że przypomniałem sobie, jak oddychać, ale wtedy ta umiejętność znów została mi odebrana. Holmes zrobił dwa małe kroki w moją stronę. W jego oczach pojawiło się coś, co już wcześniej w nich widziałem, przedziwna mieszanina namysłu i analizy, ale tym razem nie próbował tego ukryć. Był nieodparty jak prąd tsunami.

\- Czy  _ty_  podążyłbyś za mną w La Manche? - spytał beznamiętnie.  
To był mój koniec. A może początek. Ale na to pytanie możliwa była tylko jedna odpowiedź.

\- Tak – powiedziałem chrapliwie.

Nie mam pojęcia, czego się wówczas spodziewałem, ale z całą pewnością nie tego, co nastąpiło. Wyraz twarzy, jaki przybrał, zniknął zbyt szybko, bym mógł go zidentyfikować. Odwrócił się i ostrożnie odłożył swój ukochany instrument na podłogę, koło kominka. Potem wyciągnął papierosa i zapalił go ostrożnie, podchodząc do sofy. Usiadł, wyciągając długie ramiona na oparciu mebla, i znów spojrzał mi w oczy.

\- Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko – wymruczał – jeśli sprawdzę, czy mówisz prawdę?

Roześmiałbym się, gdyby nie wyglądał tak poważnie. Uśmiechnąłem się jednak zanim odpowiedziałem:

\- Drogi przyjacielu, chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie mam ochoty pływać w La Manche. To nie skończyłoby się dobrze dla mojego zdrowia.

Uśmiech, który przemknął przez jego kształtne wargi, równie dobrze mógłby pojawić się na twarzy Sfinksa w starożytnym Egipcie.

\- Nie do końca taki eksperyment miałem na myśli. Jednakże zastanawia mnie, czy posłuchałbyś mnie, gdybym kazał ci zdjąć ubranie. - Urwał, zatrzymując papierosa centymetr od ust. - Całe ubranie.

Jak sądzę, moje serce stanęło, po czym znów gwałtownie zaczęło bić. Nawet gdyby fala pożądania nagle nie zaćmiła mojego zdrowego rozsądku, mój umysł i tak uległby tym  _oczom_ , tym pięknym, szelmowskim oczom, które wciąż wpatrywały się we mnie idealnie spokojnie. Do Sherlocka Holmesa doskonale pasowało zmienienie czegoś, co powinno być – jak zacząłem rozumieć – zwykłą deklaracją, w sprawdzian dominacji. A jednak nie oburzyłem się. Ewidentnie już i tak straciłem wolną wolę. Czy nadużyciem jest rozkazanie, by człowiek zrobił coś, co zrobić pragnie?  
Wstałem i podszedłem do okna. Zaciągnąłem story, a potem ostrożnie zamknąłem drzwi na klucz. Czułem się, jakbym – zdumiony i przerażony – obserwował sam siebie z odległej Nibylandii, ale nie byłem w stanie odmówić. Podszedłem z powrotem do swojego fotela, kopnięciem zrzuciłem ze stóp kapcie i sięgnąłem w górę, by zdjąć fular. Wspomniana wyżej, rozsądna część mojej osobowości mruknęła, że moje dłonie powinny się trząść, ale gdy spojrzałem, jak składają moją kamizelkę, dostrzegłem, że – o cudzie! - pozostają nieruchome. Rozpinały guziki spokojnie, niby bez mojej woli, jakby już wcześniej dotykały Sherlocka Holmesa i przeprowadzały to ćwiczenie setki razy. Jednakże moja wyobraźnia nie oparła się strachowi, gdy przypomniałem sobie nieznośne wydarzenia popołudnia. Byłem przecież... brzydki? Niegdyś uważano mnie za atrakcyjnego i mężczyźni pokroju Johna Clay'a uganiali się za mną – ważyłem wtedy przynajmniej sześć kilo więcej i, pomijając wszystko inne, mojego ciała nie znaczyły blizny. Gdy w końcu wyślizgnąłem się z bielizny i odłożyłem ją na spodnie, moje ogromne podniecenie było już stępione niepokojem.

Gdy odwróciłem się do mego przyjaciela, ujrzałem, że nadal pali w milczeniu – ale trzymał papierosa w lewej ręce. Wydobył swój sztywny członek ze spodni i nieuważnie przesuwał po nim delikatnymi palcami. Uśmiechnął się do mnie z otwartą, nieskrywaną czułością i rzucił niedopałek do kominka.

Pokonałem dzielący nas dystans w trzech krokach i usiadłem okrakiem na jego udach. Pocałowaliśmy się. Nasze pierwsze pocałunki były dokładnie takie, jakie być powinny - nieustępliwe, świadome, potężne, pełne pragnienia i zupełnie pozbawione typowego, początkowego dystansu. Zabrakło w nich słodkiej nieśmiałości, którą sobie wielokrotnie wyobrażałem. Mogę tylko sądzić, że obaj ćwiczyliśmy je w naszych snach i doprowadziliśmy do perfekcji. Zacisnąłem dłonie na jego włosach, chociaż zupełnie nie miałem świadomości, że poruszyłem rękami. Poczułem zręczny język w swoich ustach, co tylko pogłębiło moje szaleństwo, zaś zwinne palce muzyka przesunęły się w dół moich nagich pleców. Przysunąłem się bliżej, aż poczułem ciepło jego przyrodzenia tuż przy moim własnym. Usta, płonące pod moimi wargami, znów się uśmiechnęły.

\- Zdałeś pierwszy egzamin. - Chwycił mój kręgosłup obiema rękami i przyciągnął mnie do siebie bliżej. Jego ciemna głowa pochyliła się; bardzo delikatnie musnął ustami zabliźnioną skórę mego ramienia. Nikt wcześniej tego nie zrobił. Nie czułem bólu. Było to szokująco erotyczne; przypuszczam, że nie tylko ze względu na subtelne doznania, ale i sam widok.

\- Czy ktokolwiek zdał ten egzamin w całości? - wymruczałem.

\- Nie poddaje temu egzaminowi  _kogokolwiek_.

To mogło być zaledwie interludium – najbardziej intensywnie seksualne interludium w moim życiu – gdyby tak nie nalegał na skupieniu się na mnie. W tamtej chwili przyznałem – nawet jeśli jedynie przed samym sobą – że go kochałem. Byłem kłamliwym, tchórzliwym głupcem, który kochał go od miesięcy. I któregoś dnia będę zmuszony podjąć ryzyko i powiedzieć mu o tym.

Musnął kciukami moją pierś. Drżąc, pocałowałem go ponownie. Nie miałem wątpliwości, że jest doświadczony, ale mogłem też wydedukować, że nawet w sprawach cielesnych pozostawał skrzypkiem – nie spieszył się, chociaż mój instynkt nalegał, by się spieszyć; mimo mego pożądania. Poczułem falę rozkoszy w przyrodzeniu, gdy nagle przytknął wargi do mojego obojczyka i zaczął ssać. Długi okres celibatu prawdopodobnie sprawił, że byłem bardziej entuzjastyczny niż w normalnych okolicznościach, jednak jego leniwe umiarkowanie było doprawdy mistrzowskie. Wrażliwe palce dotknęły chyba każdego kawałka mego ciała, poza tym najbardziej dotyku pragnącym. Przesunął wargami i językiem po mojej piersi.

\- Na czym polega drugi test? - spytałem z płonącymi policzkami i nieubłaganie pulsującym, zaniedbanym członkiem. Miałem ochotę zażądać, by zdjął z siebie chociaż część ubrań – byłoby to sprawiedliwe – ale nie wydawał się w odpowiednim nastroju do wykonywania poleceń.

\- Jest bardzo prosty – odparł cicho. - Zastanawiam się, czy mógłbyś przynieść wazelinę, która leży w górnej szufladzie mojej szafki nocnej?

Nie byłby w stanie wydać polecenia, które spełniłbym chętniej. Natychmiast wstałem i ruszyłem do jego sypialni.

Jednakże kiedy do niej wszedłem, zatrzymałem się na moment przed lustrem. Popatrzyłem na siebie uczciwie. Byłem rozpaczliwie wychudzony, a moje ramię z pewnością pamiętało lepsze dni. Ta część mego ciała była prawdziwie obrzydliwa; blizna przypominała coś między kraterem a przerywaną sieć pęknięć. A jednak on to wszystko widział i pragnął tego bez zahamowań.

Po prostu miałem szczęście. Zaś mądry człowiek korzysta z niezasłużonego szczęścia tak długo, jak długo może.

Znalazłem przedmiot, o który prosił, między starym rewolwerem a kanistrem z paliwem do jego podgrzewacza. Wróciwszy do salonu, rzuciłem mu go, a on złapał pudełko z łatwością i odstawił kawałek od siebie, na kanapie. Nie wstając, zdjął fular, kołnierzyk, mankiety i kamizelkę. W porównaniu ze mną nadal był więc niemal kompletnie ubrany. Nie mogłem się oprzeć błyskowi białej skóry nad jego mostkiem, więc wróciłem na poprzednie miejsce, by skubnąć blade ramiona.

\- Twoje egzaminy nie są bardzo trudne – zauważyłem lubieżnie.

\- Zapewniam cię, są przystosowane do egzaminowanego. - Zaśmiał się, po czym gwałtownie nabrał powietrza, kiedy rozpiąłem jego starannie wykrochmaloną koszulę na tyle, by językiem dotknąć jego sutka. - Gotów na następny podpunkt?

\- Wstyd się przyznać, ale byłem gotów już od jakiegoś czasu – odparłem. Mój głos stał się chrapliwy z pożądania.

\- Doskonale. - Ujął moją twarz w dłonie, uniósł ją znad swojej piersi i zsunął się trochę, opierając o poduszki. Potem sugestywnie położył dłonie na moich biodrach. - Zrobię teraz coś, czego pragnąłem już od wielu miesięcy. Nie wątpię, że ci się spodoba. Sugeruję jednak, żebyś jednocześnie zajął się podobnym ćwiczeniem, bo  _wiem_ , że miałeś na to ochotę. A teraz – w górę.

Pociągnął mnie, aż klęczałem z dłońmi wczepionymi w oparcie i członkiem tuż przy jego ustach. Ujął go delikatnie w lewą dłoń, podczas gdy prawą przesunął po mojej piersi, aż do ust.

\- Jak sądzę, wiesz, co mam na myśli – wymruczał. Mam absolutną pewność, że zrobił to tylko po to, by musnąć wargami moją bolesną erekcję.

Wiedziałem. I prawie zaszczytowałem w tej samej w chwili, w której wziął mnie w usta, a ja ująłem w swoje jego dwa szczupłe, idealne palce. Po dziś dzień sądzę, że jeśli na tym świecie istnieje rzecz lepsza od ubóstwiania innych, bardziej centralnych części ciała mego przyjaciela, to jest to czczenie jego dłoni, które sterują mną jak marionetką, duszą i ciałem zależną od pojedynczych sznurków. Całowałem każdy fragmencik jego ramienia; od przedramienia, poprzez nadgarstek, aż po wnętrze dłoni, i jeszcze raz, od początku. Potem skupiłem się na każdym z idealnych palców z osobna, podczas gdy jego szatańsko sprytny język robił to samo z moją męskością.

Nie była to czynność, która mogła trwać wiecznie... szczerze mówiąc, zacząłem się obawiać, że nie może trwać dłużej niż pięć minut. Wysunąłem jego dłoń z moich ust, chwyciłem go za włosy i wydyszałem jego imię. Kosmyki między mymi palcami były grube i czarne jak węglowy zmierzch, który co noc zapada nad Londynem.

\- Hm? - Spojrzał niewinnie w górę. - Ach, tak. Doskonała robota, mój przyjacielu, dziękuję ci.

Łotr jeszcze raz wziął mnie w usta, zaś jego wilgotne palce sprawnie sięgnęły za mnie. Wydałem z siebie jęk pożądania, opadłem w przód i zacisnąłem obie dłonie na oparciu kanapy.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli – wydyszałem. Pieścił moją męskość ustami i lewą dłonią, podczas gdy prawą delikatnie zanurzał we mnie, najpierw bardzo powoli, potem głębiej i mocniej. Droczył się ze mną, zataczał nią kółka, powodował białe błyski pod moimi powiekami, a ja desperacko próbowałem nie zaszczytować. Wiedziałem, rzecz jasna, że mój mózg ma kontrolę nad moim ciałem, ale przecież nie wtedy, kiedy tak oszałamiające błyskawice rozkoszy przeszywały mój kręgosłup.

\- Nie? - spytał, robiąc najkrótszą z przerw. - To co miałeś na myśli?

\- Że jestem blisko...  _Boże_. - Westchnąłem. - Chcę cię ostrzec... jeszcze nie,  _czekaj_...

\- Błagam o wybaczenie – odparł. Jego palce wysunęły się ze mnie, ale jedynie na chwilę. Miałem zamknięte oczy i rozpaczliwie próbowałem odsunąć się znad krawędzi, więc nie zauważyłem, że postąpił tak tylko po to, by pokryć je substancją, którą przyniosłem z jego pokoju.

Każdy mężczyzna ma swój limit wytrzymałości. Moim okazało się ponowne zostanie zaskoczonym w ten sam sposób, podczas gdy on podwoił swoje wysiłki, by mnie połknąć. Zaszczytowałem i z całych sił próbowałem nie krzyczeć, podczas gdy trząsłem się, pociłem i rozpadałem na kawałki, jednocześnie zaciskając dłonie tak mocno, że mogłem biedny mebel połamać. Byłem wdzięczny, że nie trzymałem w ramionach mego towarzysza, bo mógłbym go złamać wpół. Gdy wstrząs zaczął mijać – ale wciąż kręciło mi się w głowie i nie mogłem nic dojrzeć – przysunąłem się do niego bliżej. Holmes usiadł prosto.

\- Proszę – szepnąłem. Pocałowałem go i poczułem najbardziej oszałamiającą mieszaninę dwojga ludzi, jaka kiedykolwiek powstała. Przesunąłem swój język po jego języku, pragnąc tylko wpełznąć w jego wnętrze i zamieszkać w jego klatce piersiowej. - Teraz.

\- Nie teraz – odparł Holmes, ale uzyskałem przynajmniej tyle, że jego oddech stał się urywany.

\- Tak, teraz! Dlaczego nie? - zaprotestowałem, nie dbając o dumę. Spojrzałem w dół i uzyskałem pewność, że jego pragnienie musi być już bolesne.

\- Czekam, aż będziesz gotowy.

\- Na miłość boską, byłem gotowy od...

-  _Nie_  - odparł stanowczo, obejmując mnie w pasie.

Nagle znów dopadła mnie mdląca niepewność.

\- Ale czy nie chcesz...

\- Johnie Watsonie, stanowiłeś dla mnie zupełną zagadkę i – pod każdym względem poza tym – nadal nią jesteś. Ale teraz, gdy już do mnie należysz, zamierzam cię zachować. Tu obowiązują pewne zasady i to ja je ustanawiam. - Jego głos był wypełniony pożądaniem i desperacją, ale też niezłomny jak żelazo. - Jedna z tych zasad brzmi – bo skoro cię znalazłem, to, do diabła, zamierzam cię zatrzymać – że przez następny tydzień, każdej małej śmierci, na jaką sobie pozwolę, będą towarzyszyły dwie twoje. Obawiam się, że to warunek nienegocjowalny, chociaż twoje pragnienia bardzo mi pochlebiają. Będziesz gotów w ciągu dziesięciu minut.

Już miałem otwarte usta, ale to stwierdzenie sprawiło, że zmiękły mi kolana. Jego oczy błyszczały, pełne były mrocznej, niegodziwej psotności, a jednak zupełnie poważne. Wątpiłem tylko w jedno z jego stwierdzeń.

\- Nie ma... nie ma takiej anatomicznej możliwości, bym był gotowy za dziesięć...

\- Zaufaj mi. Wiem, że jesteś lekarzem, ale zaufaj mi. A teraz muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Są pewne rzeczy, które musimy ustalić.

\- Ustalimy wszystko, co zechcesz – wydusiłem z siebie. Nigdy w całym moim dorosłym życiu nie pragnąłem niczego bardziej, niż tego, by mój przyjaciel posiadł mnie dokładnie w tej chwili, ale jeśli wcześniej trzeba było się zająć jakimiś problemami, chciałem mieć to szybko za sobą.

\- Byłeś związany z Johnem Clay'em, nieprawdaż?

\- Ja... Tak. Czy to stanowi problem?

\- Nie traktował cię dobrze, jak sądzę?

\- Nie, traktował mnie podle, ale byliśmy młodzi. My nadal jesteśmy bardzo młodzi, mimo wszystkiego, co w życiu widzieliśmy – dodałem. Nie miałem pojęcia, do czego Holmes zmierza, ale denerwowałem się coraz bardziej. - Mój drogi, to było dawno temu. Powiedz mi szczerze: czy to stanowi dla ciebie problem?

\- Nie – odparł spokojnie – ale jeśli znów cię dotknie, nie przeżyje kolejnej nocy. Dopilnuję tego. To dotyczy również każdego innego mężczyzny w Imperium. Doświadczyłeś związku z czwartym najinteligentniejszym człowiekiem w Londynie – i niewątpliwie z kilkoma innymi, którzy na tej skali sytuują się niżej – a teraz posmakowałeś drugiego najinteligentniejszego człowieka w Londynie. To koniec twej kolekcji. Stanowczo zabraniam ci wypróbowywania innych ludzi na tej skali, a to, co teraz robię, powinno ci udowodnić, że posłuszeństwo pod tym względem leży w twoim interesie. Nigdy nie postawiłbym ci nielogicznego ultimatum, tym samym marnując twój czas. Zamierzam traktować cię bardzo dobrze. Co do innych, jeśli postanowią robić awanse komuś, kto należy do mnie, konsekwencje będą mało szczęśliwe.

To nie powinno być naukowo możliwe, ale poczułem, jak mój członek drga po tym niemożliwie podniecającym stwierdzeniu. Myślę, że nigdy nie uśmiechałem się szerzej niż wtedy, całując jego wargi.

\- Czy nigdy nie dane mi będzie posmakować pierwszego najinteligentniejszego człowieka w Londynie?

\- Boże, nie – powiedział, udając, że się otrząsa. - Tak czy inaczej, jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób uważasz mnie za atrakcyjnego fizycznie, on ci się nie spodoba. Jest bardzo, bardzo potężny.

\- Jesteś najatrakcyjniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego w życiu widziałem.

Otworzył szeroko oczy w zdumieniu. Nic dziwnego – to stwierdzenie było tak szczere, że brzmiało niemal niedojrzale.

\- Co jeszcze nie oznacza wierności – stwierdził z namysłem.

\- Sherlocku Holmesie – powiedziałem miękko. - Nie pragnę  _żadnego_  innego mężczyzny w Londynie.

\- Nie? - spytał. Jego głos stał się nagle bardzo łagodny.

\- Żadnego.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Tak, przysięgam. Z całą pewnością nie mam zamiaru błagać kogokolwiek innego, by się pospieszył i mnie  _posiadł_ , na miłość boską.

\- Bo nie pozwala ci na to godność? - naigrawał się ze mnie. Jego błyszczące oczy patrzyły na mnie z czułością.

\- Chyba powinieneś się już zorientować, że kiedy chodzi o ciebie, jestem zupełnie pozbawiony godności.

Złapał jeden z moich sutków między palec środkowy i wskazujący.

\- Nie potrafię ci wyjaśnić, jakie to czarujące. Szczerze mówiąc, nie oczekiwałem tego. Porównałbym to do...

\- Wielkie nieba, co ja mam zrobić, żebyś mnie w końcu posiadł? - zapytałem chrapliwie. - Czy muszę...

\- Podnieś się na chwilę – zażądał. Posłuchałem go, wbijając w niego nienasycony wzrok. Nieznośnie powoli rozpiął swoją koszulę i z gracją zrzucił ją z ramion na podłogę. Na jego szczupłych plecach odznaczały się niewiarygodnie naprężone mięśnie. Zrzucił z nóg kapcie i zdjął resztę ubrań, aż w końcu stanął przede mną smukły i nagi, niby wyrzeźbiony w bezcennej kości słoniowej; jego członek był błyszczący i nabiegły krwią, a wargi zaczerwienione. Znowu usiadł z lekko rozłożonymi nogami, patrząc z rozbawieniem na moją świeżą erekcję.

\- Widzisz? Może to kwestia doświadczenia, ale mam szósty zmysł w sprawach...

Urwał nagle, gdyż bezceremonialnie usiadłem na nim okrakiem. Jęknąłem, przyciskając usta do jego czoła i rozpadłem się gładko, boleśnie, lecz nieuchronnie na kawałeczki, o czym marzyłem zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Z trudem powstrzymałem krzyk. Chciałem poruszać się wolno, a przynajmniej tak sądziłem. Jednakże gorączkowo podnosiłem się i opadałem, podczas gdy on, ku mojemu zadowoleniu, zdawał się tracić swój spokój i zacisnął palce na moich biodrach.

Kiedy byłem pewien, że żaden z nas nie jest w stanie dużo więcej znieść, zatrzymałem się, wierzchem dłoni ocierając pot z jego bladego czoła. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem jego arystokratycznej twarzy tak czerwonej; nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, by jego palce błądziły po czymś tak bezcelowo; nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem nic tak nieopanowanego i ludzkiego, jak te szeroko otwarte, pełne namiętności oczy. Zacisnął obie dłonie na moim karku. Oddychał ciężko i drżał.

\- Zawsze ustanawiasz zasady? - szepnąłem.

\- Zawsze – wydyszał. Potem pociągnął mój członek i po raz drugi straciłem głowę; mgliście zdałem sobie sprawę, że wydarłem z jego ust krzyk, gdy trząsł się pode mną. Razem wzlecieliśmy w stan tak bliski szaleństwu, a zarazem błogości, jak zapomnieniu.

Chyba nie było takiego mięśnia w moim ciele, który by nie drżał. Nie mogłem dojść do siebie. W końcu zdałem sobie sprawę, że leżę na boku na kanapie, przykryty lekkim kocem. Spanikowałem, gdyż nie czułem Holmesa obok i otworzyłem oczy, ale siedział tuż przede mną, na podłodze. Jego twarz znajdowała się kilka centymetrów od mojej własnej, a palce ujmowały moją dłoń.

\- Myślałem, że będzie ci to przeszkadzać – szepnąłem. Nie wiem, czemu wybrałem sobie ten moment na wyznania. Może była to kwestia tego, że jego idealne ciało znajdowało się tak blisko mojego.

\- Co takiego? - spytał, marszcząc brwi.

\- Jesteś taki wybredny, a ja niegdyś... niegdyś budziłem większe pożądanie.

Tym stwierdzeniem wywołałem tylko wybuch suchego śmiechu. Drugą dłonią pogładził mnie po twarzy.

\- Nie wydaje mi się to możliwe, mój drogi. A mam bardzo bujną wyobraźnię.

\- Naprawdę...

\- John – powiedział cicho – to nieważne, jaki byłeś wcześniej. W swoim obecnym stanie nie umiesz dostrzec, jaki jesteś teraz. Może mógłbym się zainteresować porażająco pięknym i młodym adeptem medycyny, wymachującym beztrosko ramionami; cudownym chłopcem o twarzy promieniejącej nigdy nie przetestowaną pewnością siebie... Może. Ale wątpię. Mężczyzna, z którym pragnę spędzać mój czas – i mam nadzieję, że mi na to pozwolisz – przejmuje się cierpieniem, bo cierpi. Przejmuje się trudnościami, bo ich doświadczył. Nienawidzi niesprawiedliwości, bo widział ją na własne oczy. Słucha narzekań przyjaciół, bo wie, że bardzo trudno jest zmilczeć o swoich niepowodzeniach, jak on milczy dzień po dniu. Poza tym, drogi przyjacielu, można pominąć twoją osobowość, bo twoje ciało jest cudem. Opowiada twoją zajmującą historię, nawet jeśli mi przykro, że sprawiła ci ona ból. Nie bawi mnie czytanie niezadrukowanych książek, tak samo, jak nie bawi mnie sypianie z dziewicami. Nie wszyscy mężczyźni spełniają moje wymagania. Ale ty je spełniasz.

Zalała mnie fala radości, a jego wspaniałe słowa nie były przecież nawet główną jej przyczyną. Nigdy nie byłem tak wdzięczny, że ktoś po prostu na mnie patrzy. Chciałem mu podziękować, ale nie byłem w stanie wymyślić nic cennego, co mogę mu podarować w zamian za ten wzgląd na mnie. Być może później będę mógł go zapytać, czy czegoś nie pragnie.

\- Muszę ci przypomnieć, że moje nerwy jeszcze niezupełnie wróciły do siebie. Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie wytrzymać jeszcze tydzień takiego traktowania – wymamrotałem, uśmiechając się, gdy otworzyłem oczy.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – odparł miękko. Pochylił się nade mną i dotknął swoimi ustami moich. - Zajmę się tobą.

Nie miał tak naprawdę na myśli tego, że się mną zaopiekuje – ostatecznie byłem dorosłym mężczyzną. Chciał powiedzieć, że mnie kocha. Odparłem więc:

\- Ja też cię kocham. - I jego twarz rozmyła się zupełnie w mojej świadomości.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponownie dziękuję za betę Verbenie!

**Interludium III**

 

Z pewnym trudem przypominam sobie, że w tym czy innym momencie Holmes wspomógł mnie w salonie, ale przyznaję, że gdy się ocknąłem, nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie się znajduję. Byłem odprężony i zadowolony, więc kwestia ta nie była zbyt paląca, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób zdawałem sobie sprawę, że spałem w miejscu do tej pory mi nieznanym, gdyż atmosfera mego otoczenia była mi obca. Kilka rozkosznie ciepłych minut spędziłem, dryfując na granicy snu i jawy, aż stwierdziłem, że przyczyną mojej dezorientacji okazał się fakt, iż znajduję się w sypialni mego przyjaciela, ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko w jego łóżku... i to sam. Poduszki były twardsze niż moje własne, niemal spartańskie, i pachniały lekko rozmarynem, jak jego pomada. Usiadłem wolno i rozejrzałem się, szukając go w słabym poblasku gazowych lamp, który sączył się przez okna wraz z pierwszymi promieniami poranka, ale z początku niewiele widziałem. W końcu mój wzrok wyostrzył się i odkryłem, że Sherlock Holmes stoi przy oknie, odziany wyłącznie w spodnie i niebieski szlafrok. Palił papierosa, wetknąwszy ręce do kieszeni. Musiał mnie usłyszeć, bo spojrzał przez ramię, kiedy tylko się poruszyłem.

\- Przepraszam cię serdecznie – powiedział natychmiast – ale jeszcze kilka godzin temu nie wydawałeś się entuzjastą naszych schodów.

Poczułem, że się rumienię. Wspomnienia powracały.

\- A więc to ja powinienem cię przeprosić, bo ukradłem ci łóżko.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że mam coś przeciwko? - zapytał, unosząc brew w kierunku papierosa.

\- Bo nie śpisz – zaryzykowałem z żalem. - I nawet nie próbujesz spać.

\- Ach. - Odłożył wciąż żarzący się papieros na stojący na parapecie spodeczek. - Może nie jestem zmęczony. I może nie jestem w swoim łóżku, bo wtedy nie widziałbym tak wyraźnie, że ty się w nim znajdujesz.

Powróciło do mnie specyficzne przekonanie – wydawało się już, że jedynie on jest w stanie je we mnie wywołać – cudowne wrażenie, że świat może się skończyć dokładnie w tej chwili, o ile będę miał obok jego ciało i dźwięk jego głosu. Bez cienia wątpliwości można stwierdzić, że nie jestem naiwnym, młodym chłopaczkiem; że kochałem wcześniej i doświadczyłem aż za dużo życia, ale radości, którą we mnie wzbudzał, nie umiałem opanować. Kiedy dostrzegł wykwitający na mojej twarzy uśmiech, zobaczyłem, jak śmieje się krótko. Nigdy nie wybuchnął przy mnie śmiechem.

\- Naprawdę jesteś nadzwyczajnym człowiekiem, wiesz o tym? - wymruczał. - W ogóle cię nie pojmuję.

\- Dlaczego tak mówisz?

\- Jesteś najtrudniejszym supłem, jaki kiedykolwiek przyszło mi rozwiązać. W jednej chwili wydajesz się tak zdystansowany, że zaczynam sądzić, iż wolałbyś, by nasze relacje ograniczały się do dyskusji o krykiecie nad kieliszkiem sherry i kanapką z ogórkiem, zaś w następnej pędzisz ze mną ulicami albo bez żadnego rozsądnego powodu płacisz całą sumę za nasze mieszkanie. Bardzo wyczerpujące – skończył z upodobaniem.

\- Sam jesteś bardzo zdystansowany, drogi przyjacielu.

\- Tak, ale to leży w mojej naturze. Nie ufam ludziom przy pierwszym spotkaniu, jestem chłodny, szorstki i niezmiernie arogancki. Natomiast ty stajesz się zdystansowany, gdy coś ukrywasz. - Wydawał się naprawdę zbity z tropu, jednakże jego konfuzja nie mogła się równać mojej. Przemyślałem jego stwierdzenie i doszedłem do wniosku, że w momentach, gdy szczególnie uważałem na etykietę w stosunkach z Holmesem, zazwyczaj z trudem powstrzymywałem się, by nie zgnieść jego warg własnymi.

\- Masz rację. To dlatego uśmiechałeś się dziś po południu, prawda? - szepnąłem, wspominając.

\- Słucham?

\- Uśmiechałeś się... przed koncertem i cały czas w trakcie. Nie rozumiałeś mnie. Ale kiedy John Clay wziął mnie za nieznajomego, a ja zareagowałem jak zareagowałem, wydedukowałeś... no cóż, zacząłeś mnie rozumieć. I zdecydowałeś, że musisz coś z tym zrobić.

\- Brawo – pogratulował mi i podszedł do łóżka. - Jesteś tego ranka bardzo błyskotliwy. Ponieważ nie masz poza mną bliskich znajomych, nie miałem żadnych danych do porównań twego zachowania... a uwierz mi, za nic nie chciałbym cię urazić. Wywnioskowałem, że jesteś bardzo uczuciowy w stosunku do przyjaciół. Podejrzewam, że nieznajomego traktowałbyś równie dobrze jak mnie. Ostatecznie byłem dla ciebie nieznajomym, kiedy podjąłeś kilka idiotycznie lojalnych decyzji. Lekkomyślne założenie, że twoja troska ma jakikolwiek podtekst seksualny, mogłoby mnie zgubić.

\- Moja troska wynika z przyjaźni, nie z seksualności. Co innego, jeśli chodzi o moje pragnienia – wyznałem, wdychając jego bliskość. - Czy w ogóle zamierzasz mnie pocałować tego ranka?

Siedziałem ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, nadal zupełnie nagi, z kołdrą przerzuconą przez jedno udo. Mój przyjaciel przysunął się do mnie, oparty na rękach i kolanach, otaczając mnie sobą i szukając swoimi ustami moich. Naparł na mnie, aż moje nogi wyprostowały się, a serce przyspieszyło; w końcu leżałem na plecach, z ustami przy jego ustach, zamknięty w przepięknym, cielesnym więzieniu Sherlocka Holmesa. Podniosłem ręce i zsunąłem mu z ramion koszulę nocną. Posłusznie zrzucił ją, opierając się na przedramionach. Wtedy właśnie zauważyłem, że jego lewe ramię zdobi maleńka kropelka krwi.

Chwyciłem go za ramiona i odsunąłem delikatnie, zaglądając mu w oczy. Widziałem w nich niecierpliwość, ale i lekki błysk, niby nienaturalną elektryczność. Kiedy zauważył, że mnie zaniepokoił, skrzywił się i odsunął. Usiadł po mojej prawej stronie, na zmiętej kołdrze i koszuli nocnej.

\- Przypuszczam, że cię to brzydzi – stwierdził lodowato – skoro sam wygrałeś z takim samym upodobaniem.

\- Nie – zaprotestowałem, wyciągając doń rękę. - Ale znam to niebezpieczeństwo i nie mogę znieść, że widzę cię w takim stanie.

\- Będziesz musiał przywyknąć – odparł krótko. - To nie jest coś, z czego mogę zrezygnować. Bez tego jest o wiele gorzej.

Chciałem zauważyć, że może tak było do tej pory, ale wtedy nie miał mnie – chociaż nie miałem pewności, czy jestem skutecznym środkiem zaradczym – ale ta myśl była tak okropnie narcystyczna, że zmilczałem. Ku mojej konsternacji roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie – był to kolejny bezdźwięczny chichot, który powiedział mi, że nie musiałem nic mówić. Czytał we mnie jak w otwartej książce.

\- Muszę przyznać, że się tego nie spodziewałem, kiedy wynajmowaliśmy razem to mieszkanie... nie oczekiwałem, że będziesz taki, jaki jesteś. Mam doświadczenie z innymi mężczyznami; grałem wiele różnych ról dla wielu różnych ludzi... dla zabawy, dla przyjemności... czasem, w szczególnie złych okresach, ze względu na utrzymanie, o ile wystarczająco lubiłem tych ludzi... ale nigdy nie miałem czegoś takiego. Ustatkowanie się zawsze było dla mnie dużo trudniejsze niż dla wielu moich znajomych, więc nigdy nie nawiązywałem relacji tego typu.  
\- Drogi przyjacielu – powiedziałem, starając się, by w moim głosie nie było słychać odrazy – chyba nie sądziłeś, że kiedy zaoferowałem, że zapłacę całą sumę za czynsz...

\- Nie. - Uśmiechnął się. - Ale gdyby o to ci chodziło, uznałbym to za dużo bardziej zwyczajne.

\- Załóżmy więc, że tak było. Przystałbyś na to?

\- Ależ oczywiście. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Gdybyś poprosił. Ale nie zrobiłeś tego. Watsonie, od wielu lat nie robiłem takich rzeczy, to mogę ci obiecać. Zaś rozpustnicy, o których mówię, mieli w swym posiadaniu tyle pokoi, że podrostek pomieszkujący w jednym z nich nie robił im różnicy, o ile zapewniał im swoją uwagę, kiedy sobie jej życzyli. Bycie utrzymankiem nie jest gorsze niż niektóre możliwości współnajmu, zaś inne po prostu przewyższa. Przypadałem im do gustu taki, jaki byłem i, jeśli to cię martwi, nigdy nie decydowałem się na tego rodzaju układ z dobroczyńcą, którego nie uznałbym za pociągającego. Nigdy też nie służyłem trzem mężczyznom naraz w jakimś siedlisku rozpusty jako chłopiec do wynajęcia. Robisz się zielony. Skoro jednak można sypiać z mężczyzną dla doznań, dlaczego nie spać z nim także ze względu na łóżko?

Przemawiał przez niego rozsądek, a ja nie miałem prawa go osądzać, więc zawróciłem rozmowę na odpowiednie tory.

\- Czy to wyższe sfery, w których żyłeś, przedstawiły ci morfinę?

\- Wielkie nieba, skąd. Szczerze mówiąc, w ogóle nie musimy o nich rozmawiać. Chciałem tylko, żebyś wiedział, że jesteś dla mnie jedynym takim przypadkiem. Narkotyki nie mają nic wspólnego z tobą, więc wzięcie ich za osobistą zniewagę byłoby głupotą... jednakże, jeśli nie chcesz mieć nic wspólnego z narkotykami – albo ze mną z ich powodu – nie mogę zareagować tak, jakbyś sobie tego życzył.

\- I odmawiasz podjęcia próby?

\- Nie, po prostu wiem, że jest to z góry skazane na porażkę. To zupełnie co innego.

Patrzyłem jak siedzi w dezabilu na wymiętej pościeli; patrzyłem na mężczyznę, którego pragnąłem tak bardzo, że na sam jego widok czułem ból w piersi. Marzyłem, by poczuć gniew na jego pesymizm, ale nie byłem w stanie. Wszak sam doskonale znałem to uczucie i wiedziałem, że nie ma nic gorszego. Westchnąłem i zadałem najbardziej wścibskie pytanie mojego życia.

\- Skoro nie chodziło o twoje towarzystwo... dlaczego zacząłeś brać narkotyki?

\- A dlaczego ty zacząłeś je brać?

\- Cierpiałem niewyobrażalny ból – odparłem.

\- O. No więc rozumiesz – podsumował nieobecnym tonem.

Zapadła cisza. Marzyłem, żeby powiedział coś jeszcze. Wiedziałem, że nie znamy się długo; że staliśmy się sobie bliscy za sprawą tak gwałtownych początków i końców, iż nie mógł mi całkowicie zaufać, nawet gdyby mnie kochał. To jednak nie zmniejszało mojego pragnienia, by dowiedzieć się, co w nim pękło, kto był przyczyną tego pęknięcia i gdzie mieszkał, abym mógł własnymi rękami rozerwać go na strzępy. Coś mi mówiło – i natychmiast się z tą myślą pogodziłem pogodziłem – że nigdy nie uzyskam na te pytania odpowiedzi. A jeśli Holmes nawet mi powie, powie mi o tym za pomocą metafory ubranej w odcienie szarości; jakiejś mglistej opowiastki, w których tak bardzo lubuje. Co by się nie wydarzyło, było to dawno temu. Impulsywnie wyciągnąłem rękę. Moje przedramię, jak i jego, pokrywały blizny, chociaż moje pojawiły się tam w bardziej ograniczonym czasie, były więc mniej widoczne.

\- Daj mi dawkę morfiny.

Odsunął się ode mnie z przerażeniem.

\- Nie.

\- Proszę. Zrób to.

\- W co ty pogrywasz? - warknął. Jego metaliczne oczy zalśniły.

\- To musi się wydarzyć wcześniej czy później – nalegałem. - Zaatakuje mnie ból i w desperacji zapragnę narkotyku, który będę miał na wyciągnięcie ręki. Moja walka dobiegnie końca. Równie dobrze mogę pominąć starania i już teraz powrócić do nałogu.

\- Straciłeś rozum – wybuchnął. - Twoje zdrowie, twoja rekonwalescencja...

\- Będą poważnie zagrożone. Szybko wrócę do wysokich dawek, zniszczę swój układ pokarmowy i sercowo-naczyniowy... Będzie mi grozić udar albo zawał. Oczywiście, zakładając, że na samym początku nie przedawkuję. Jeśli zacznę przyjmować tyle narkotyku, że będzie to niebezpieczne i ogarnie mnie lęk o życie, być może przestanę zażywać i znów przejdę przez odwyk... drżenie mięśni, zimne poty, ataki czarnej rozpaczy, oślepiający ból. Być może umrę, odzwyczajając organizm od narkotyku. Nawet jeśli przeżyję, moja obecna paranoja i depresja jeszcze się pogłębią.

\- Dlaczego mi to robisz? - zapytał żałośnie, podczołgując się do mnie i ujmując moją twarz w dłonie. - Proszę, przestań. Wiesz, kim chcę dla ciebie być... jakiego życia chcę dla ciebie. Robisz się coraz silniejszy, obserwowałem cię, a ja...

\- Daj mi strzykawkę.

\- Doktorze...

\- Daj mi morfiny. Natychmiast.

\- Równie dobrze mógłbym przynieść ci strzykawkę pełną arszeniku!

Sięgnąłem w górę i przykryłem dłońmi jego dłonie, nadal otulające moją szczękę.

\- A więc rozumiesz, co czuję, kiedy sam zażywasz?

Drgnął, ale w tym samym momencie potrząsnął głową; kosmyk hebanowych włosów opadł mu na czoło. Jego uścisk na mojej twarzy stał się silniejszy, jakby potrzebował jakiegoś punktu oparcia i nie był w stanie znaleźć wystarczająco stabilnego obiektu. Po raz pierwszy zwątpiłem, czy sam jestem wystarczająco stabilnym obiektem.

\- Musisz uwolnić się od tego nawyku – nalegałem. - Podpalasz świecę z obu stron. Gra nie jest tego warta.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz. To żadna gra – szepnął. - A świeczka z pewnością nie jest cenna.

\- Dla mnie jest! - wykrzyknąłem.

\- Wiem, chociaż nie rozumiem, dlaczego. Nawet mnie nie znasz... jak ci już powtarzałem wiele razy. Nie miałeś pojęcia, że przez wzgląd na utrzymanie służyłem różnym mężczyznom. Popatrz tylko, jak to na ciebie wpłynęło.

\- Owszem, wpłynęło na mnie, dokładnie z tego samego powodu... chciałbym ochronić cię przed krzywdą. Nie wspominając już o własnej krzywdzie. Jeśli nie możesz zrezygnować z morfiny...

\- Nie mogę obiecać ci tego, czego pragniesz – powiedział drżącym głosem. Jego oczy naprawdę wypełniły się łzami. Przysuwał się do mnie coraz bliżej; teraz nasze usta dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów. Nie zabrał dłoni z mojej twarzy i wciąż gładził skórę. - Zwróciłeś się do mnie z pierwszą prośbą i jest to coś, czego dać ci nie mogę. Mój drogi przyjacielu, nie przestanę być Sherlockiem Holmesem. Uwierz, że bardzo bym chciał. Mogę obiecać ci wiele innych rzeczy. Mogę spróbować... jeśli przez morfinę w mieszkaniu może ci się stać krzywda, jeszcze dziś się jej pozbędę. Chcę dla ciebie tego, co najlepsze. Podczas nielicznych dość szczęśliwych momentów w moim życiu, dziesięcio- albo jedenastoprocentowy roztwór kokainy wystarczał. Mogę spróbować ograniczyć się do tego i trzymać narkotyk w ukryciu. Przysięgam, że jeśli ja go ukryję, nigdy go nie znajdziesz. Gdybyś znał przyczynę moich wad, zlitowałbyś się nade mną, wiem to. Powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz. Być może to był tylko kaprys chwili, wynikający z opadających oparów namiętności, echo zupełnie innych uczuć... jeśli chcesz to odwołać, nie będę miał do ciebie żalu. To nie byłby pierwszy raz. Ale jeśli mówiłeś prawdę...

\- Kocham cię – powtórzyłem, mruganiem usiłując odpędzić wilgoć we własnych oczach. - Ktokolwiek twierdząc, że cię kochał, skłamał, jest nic niewartą kanalią. Kocham cię całym sobą i będę cię kochał.

\- Więc pozwól mi spróbować – szepnął. Przysunął się bliżej, a ja opadłem na poduszki. Położył swoje idealne ciało na moim własnym, uszkodzonym, i wtulił głowę w moją szyję. - Po prostu pozwól mi spróbować. Ostrzegam, że mi się nie uda, ale mogę zniszczyć morfinę, a resztę narkotyków trzymać w miejscu, w którym nigdy ich nie znajdziesz. Podejmę wysiłek i udam, że idzie mi doskonale. Jestem gotów na każde poświęcenie poza tym, o które poprosiłeś.

\- Najdroższy...

\- Wszystko, o czym ci powiedziałem, było prawdą. Ale mieszkanie z tobą i mieszkanie z innymi mężczyznami to jak dwa różne wszechświaty. Byłeś przerażająco samotny – widziałem – ale nie tak, jak ja. Znam inny rodzaj samotności. Znam samotność, która pojawia się, gdy posiadasz drugiego mężczyznę, jego łóżko, jego życie, ale nie miejsce w jego duszy... ta samotność ma się do twojej jak ogień do wody. Nigdy nie było mi dane stać się kimś, kto żyje, by uszczęśliwić drugą osobę. Nie odsyłaj mnie.

Wziąłem go w ramiona. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że, faktycznie, nie rozumiałem. Miał rację. Sądziłem, że jego promieniejąca empatia, jego zdolność do zrozumienia trosk innych ludzi sprawi, iż porzuci swój nałóg, kiedy pojmie, jak jest mi drogi. Ale nie mogło być o tym mowy. Jeśli kochałem go całego – jego dumę i złośliwość, jego geniusz i kurtuazyjność – musiałem też pokochać w nim narkomana. Mogłem go wspomóc w walce na każdy możliwy sposób, ale nie mogłem zmienić jego przyszłości tak samo, jak nie mogłem wymazać własnej. Stał się tym, kim się stał, zanim mnie poznał i nic nie mogło na to wpłynąć. Przytuliłem go do siebie, jedną dłonią gładząc jego plecy, a drugą opierając o wystającą kość biodrową.

\- Kiedy to przyszło mi do głowy, by cię odesłać? - wymruczałem. - Jeszcze cię nie kochałem, a już nie byłem w stanie przebywać z dala od ciebie. Tak czy tak, znów jesteś utrzymankiem – w przyszłym miesiącu będę potrzebował połowy czynszu, a ty, zdaje się, masz zarobić pięćdziesiąt funtów.

xxx

Kiedy cztery godziny później obudziłem się ponownie, zimne, jesienne słońce przebijało się przez okna, a mój przyjaciel znów zniknął. Wstałem i skorzystałem z jego nieobecności, by wziąć bardzo mi potrzebną kąpiel i ogolić się ostrożnie. Za każdym razem, gdy zaczynałem o nim myśleć, zapierało mi dech w piersiach i czułem mrowienie w opuszkach palców. Byłem głodny jak wilk, a wiedząc, że Holmes je niewiele nawet w swoich najlepszych chwilach, zadzwoniłem po sute śniadanie, kiedy tylko zszedłem na dół do naszego pustego salonu.

Ledwo zasiadłem za talerzem jajek i tostów, gdy usłyszałem dzwonienie do drzwi wejściowych. Stwierdziłem, że to musi być klient, gdyż Holmes miał klucz, a ja zadawałem się z bardzo ograniczoną liczbą ludzi. Przez chwilę przeraziłem się, że to John Clay przychodzi pogruchotać mi kości – lub w każdym razie spróbować – ale gdy w drzwiach stanęła pani Hudson, stwierdziłem, że nigdy nie widziałem jej tak posępnej. A John Clay miał wiele wad, ale zawsze wyglądał i zachowywał się jak dżentelmen.

\- Na dole jest jakiś mężczyzna, który żąda rozmowy z panem Holmesem i nie chce odejść – ogłosiła nerwowo, wygładzając swój fartuch. - Nie niepokoiłabym pana, doktorze, bo oczywiście nie ma pan nic wspólnego ze sprawami pana Holmesa, ale on jest dość natrętny, a ja... zastanawiałam się, czy pod nieobecność pana Holmesa byłby pan tak miły i zajął się tą kwestią.

\- Ależ pani Hudson, oczywiście! - wykrzyknąłem, wstając. - Proszę w przyszłości nie mieć zahamowań i zwracać się do mnie z podobnymi prośbami.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała z wyraźną ulgą. - Pan Holmes sprawia na mnie wrażenie... cóż, dość obrotnego człowieka, jeśli wie pan, o co mi chodzi. Sprytnego i silnego, chociaż je jak wróbel. Ale przyznaję, że cieszę się, iż pana stan na tyle się poprawił, że...

Przerwał jej ciężki łomot buciorów. Przymknięte drzwi otworzyły się za nią. Kiedy intruz wkroczył do pokoju, pani Hudson skrzywiła się w grymasie urażonej godności. Nie mogłem jej za to winić.

\- Dziękuję, pani Hudson – powiedziałem cicho. - Proszę iść na dół, ja porozmawiam z tym jegomościem.

Rzeczony jegomość miał posturę niedźwiedzia, błyszczący melonik na głowie i paskudny uśmieszek. Ubrany był tak, jakby bez powodzenia usiłował sprawiać wrażenie szanowanego dżentelmena, co jest cechą charakterystyczną bardziej zamożnych mięśniaków, zatrudnianych przez pozbawionych skrupułów lichwiarzy. Wszystko – od brązowych, obcisłych spodni po źle zawiązany fular – świadczyło o tym, że jest płatnym zbirem.

\- Proszę mówić, sir. Jak już panu wyjaśniono, Sherlocka Holmesa nie ma w domu – stwierdziłem.

\- Och, nie ma go. - Oprych pokiwał głową. - Jeszcze chwila i zacznę w to wierzyć, ale to wielka szkoda, wielka. Widzisz, sir, przecie nie jechałem z drugiego brzegu rzeki, by zebrać forsę, którą wisi mojemu pracodawcy tylko po to, by się dowiedzieć, że go nie ma.

\- Zapłaci panu wtedy, kiedy uzna to za stosowne. Nie naszym problemem jest, że to panu nie na rękę.

\- Ale widzisz, szefie – powiedział, robiąc kilka kroków w głąb pokoju nogami obutymi w tanie gumiaki. - To jest twój problem. Ja na serio podchodzę do moich zadań, bo inaczej, jako człowiek pracy, nie miałbym gdzie mieszkać, kapujesz? Gdyby tu był z funciakami w łapie, to nie miałbym nic do gadania i wszyscy rozstalibyśmy się w zgodzie. I tobie, szefie, absolutnie nic by się nie stało, nawet gdyby nas wykiwał, bo to on zebrałby ode mnie cięgi. Ale ty tu jesteś, a jego nie ma, jak sam mówisz, więc sam musisz mi poprawić nastrój.

\- Nie zgadzam się.

\- Ohoho, nie zgadza się! No dobra, zgadzasz się albo nie, wszystko jedno. Muszę ci pogruchotać kilka kości, zanim ten strach na wróble, ten sztywny elegancik, wróci od swojego krawca.

\- Wynoś się – nakazałem.

\- Wynoś się, powiada – szydził nikczemnik. - W cholerę z tą gadaniną...

Całkowicie zgadzaliśmy się pod tym względem. Dalsza rozmowa pozbawiona była sensu, gdyż nie charakteryzuje mnie cierpliwość dla ludzi, którzy wkraczają siłą do prywatnego mieszkania, a potem ignorują żądanie, by je opuścić. Natomiast, jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, być może uciekałem przed szelestem gniecionego papieru, ale umiejętności przetrwania nie opuszczały mnie niezależnie od mego zbuntowanego umysłu. Obawiam się, że, czując niechęć do kilku z jego sformułowań, mogłem zrobić mu większą krzywdę, niż początkowo zamierzałem. Jednakże tego człowieka raczej nie cechowała skłonność do litości, zaś ja mam tendencję do rezygnowania z ostrożności, gdy pozbawiam ulicznych łotrów przytomności.

Pani Hudson, biedaczka, wpadła przez drzwi z wyrazem rozpaczliwego przerażenia na twarzy i zamarła, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, kto właśnie zarobił kilka ciosów w szczękę, a kto uderzał. Wciągnęła z niedowierzaniem powietrze w płuca i uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

\- Pani Hudson, z całego serca przepraszam, że panią zaniepokoiłem, ale ten cham zrobił się trudny do zniesienia. Ma pani coś przeciwko, żebym zawlókł go na dół?

Wyprostowała się, nadając ciału wyraz skromnego spokoju i odchrząknęła.

\- Czy mam zadzwonić po portiera, by panu pomógł, doktorze?

\- Dziękuję, moja droga pani. Będę bardzo zobowiązany.

Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem portiera Petersona, ale wydawał się przyzwoitym człowiekiem. Trochę wytrzeszczył oczy, gdy zobaczył, co się wyprawia na naszym dywanie, ale natychmiast zgodził się pomóc mi w porządkach. Prawdę mówiąc, właśnie odkładaliśmy tę kanalię na chodnik, w miejsce, w które zwykle przychodzi dostawa warzyw, kiedy minął nas Sherlock Holmes. Kątem oka dostrzegł nas i zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

\- Watsonie, co ty, do diabła, wyprawiasz?! - wykrzyknął.

\- Wynoszę śmieci. - Zabolało mnie ramię, więc wyciągnąłem rękę w tył najdalej jak mogłem.

\- Ja... ty... witaj, Peterson – wykrztusił wreszcie mój przyjaciel, uciekając od jąkania w kurtuazję. - Miałeś w tym swój udział?

\- Nie, sir. - Peterson pokręcił głową. - Targałem ten ciężar, ale samo jego istnienie to robota doktora.

\- Doktorze, co ty sobie myślisz, na Boga? Kim jest ten człowiek?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia.

\- No dobrze, a czego chciał? - dopytywał się mój przyjaciel ze zrozumiałym rozdrażnieniem.

\- Chciał pięćdziesięciu funtów, ewentualnie możliwości pogruchotania ci kości. Był bardzo nieuprzejmy. Pokłóciliśmy się.

Grymas zdumienia na twarzy mego przyjaciela zmienił się we wściekłość, gdy spojrzał na moją anonimową ofiarę.

\- Mogło ci się...

\- Nie – przerwałem mu stanowczo. - Nie mogło mi się. Na pewno nie przez kogoś takiego jak on.

Sherlock Holmes przez kilka sekund wyglądał, jakby nie miał pewności, czy woli być na mnie wściekły za sprowokowanie profesjonalnego zbója, czy też wdzięczny, że rzeczony zbój jest wciąż nieprzytomny. W końcu sięgnął do kieszeni kamizelki i rzucił portierowi Petersonowi szylinga.

\- Mój zacny Petersonie, dziękuję, że byłeś gotów asystować w pracy fizycznej. Przez wzgląd na twoje zdrowie pozwól mi zasugerować, byś nigdy nie poróżnił się z obecnym tu doktorem. To nie skończyłoby się dla ciebie dobrze.

Peterson z uśmiechem włożył monetę do kieszeni i pożegnał się z nami. Weszliśmy do środka, zamknęliśmy i zaryglowaliśmy drzwi wejściowe, weszliśmy po schodach i wkroczyliśmy do pustego salonu. Wtedy mój przyjaciel odwrócił się do mnie z miną, w której mieszał się gniew, czułość i duma.

\- Bardzo cię proszę, na przyszłość trzymaj w ryzach swoją waleczność, jeśli nie jestem obecny, dobrze? Zapamiętaj tę... może nie zasadę, ale sugestię płynącą prosto z serca.

Pochylił się, by mnie pocałować. Pewność siebie i spokój, które czułem w sytuacjach zagrożenia, płynnie przeszły we wrażenie odurzającej lekkości. Prędko jednak przerwał pocałunek i rozejrzał się dookoła po miejscu zbrodni, z niesmakiem mierząc wzrokiem krople krwi na dywanie.

\- To musiało się w końcu wydarzyć, biorąc pod uwagę twoją profesję – zauważyłem nieśmiało.

\- Aż boję się z tobą nie zgodzić – zażartował. - Nie chcę cię w żaden sposób urazić, skoro już widziałem nieuchronne konsekwencje. Odważę się tylko podziękować ci za to, co zniosłeś i za to, co już wkrótce będzie znosił ten rzezimieszek na dole. I odważę się powiedzieć, że kiedy pani Hudson zobaczy, jak wygląda ten dywan...

\- Jeszcze nie zauważyła plam. Zaraz sam się nimi zajmę, by nie wypaść z jej łask.

\- Z jej łask? - powtórzył Holmes. - Serdeczne gratulacje. Obawiam się, że sam już dawno z nich wypadłem. Pozwól, że sam się zajmę dywanem, ty już się dziś dość napracowałeś.

Z tymi słowami przerzucił swój surdut przez krzesło i podwinął rękawy. Zniknął w swojej sypialni i powrócił ze szmatką, którą zamoczył był w swej misce. Podszedł do stołu z chemikaliami, wyciągnął szufladę pełną różnych proszków, wybrał jeden z nich i posypał nim gałganek. Nie miałem powodu by wątpić – był genialnym chemikiem – że mój przyjaciel jest człowiekiem, który nie tylko umie identyfikować plamy krwi, ale i je usuwać. Sprawnie ukląkł na dywanie i z pogodnym grymasem przystąpił do pracy.

\- Watsonie, muszę z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział miękko.

Takie stwierdzenia rzadko prowadzą do czegoś miłego. Dostrzegł, o czym myślę, kiedy podniósł na mnie wzrok.

\- Och nie, nie, drogi przyjacielu, to nic takiego. Ale kiedy mnie nie było, podjąłem kilka kroków niezbędnych do powstrzymania dzisiejszej zbrodni. Chciałbym mieć cię u boku, więc z prawdziwą przykrością muszę cię poinformować, że twój niegdysiejszy absztyfikant, John Clay...

\- ...jest łajdakiem i przestępcą – zgodziłem się. Wypełniła mnie taka ulga, że opadłem na kanapę, obok mojego sprzątającego przyjaciela. - Pozostaje ci tylko zaznajomić mnie z niegodziwością, jaką tym razem planuje popełnić.

\- Ach, wyśmienicie. – Uśmiechnął się. Jego żylaste ramię napięło się, gdy z wysiłkiem tarł nasz dywan. - Nie miałem pewności, czy nie drzemie w tobie jakiś cień sympatii do niego.

\- Nie jestem zgorzkniały, ale musiałbym oszaleć, by w ogóle się nim przejmować – westchnąłem.

\- Opowiedz mi wszystko – poprosił – i nie oszczędzaj go. Przypuszczam, że rzecz miała miejsce w Szkocji?

\- Skąd to wiesz? - wymamrotałem z niedowierzaniem, pocierając czoło.

\- Wiem kilka rzeczy o Johnie Clayu... Homoseksualista, morderca, złodziej, wandal, fałszerz. Watsonie, mógłbyś mi podać trochę wody z tamtego dzbana? Dziękuję. To jak sam powiedziałeś, młodzieniec jak i my, ale już jest mistrzem w swoim fachu i naprawdę wolę ująć jego niż jakiegokolwiek innego londyńskiego przestępcę. Ten młody John Clay to niezwykła persona – wywarczał. - Jego dziadek był księciem – bez wątpienia o tym wiesz. On sam uczęszczał do Eton i na Oxford. Jego umysł jest równie sprawny jak jego palce. Obrabował w Szkocji kilka posiadłości, bo doskonale zna przedmieścia. Oczywiście, w kolejnym tygodniu wyjechał, by wyłudzać pieniądze na budowę sierocińca w Kornwalii.

Wtedy już jednak nie skupiałem się na przestępczej karierze Johna Claya.

\- Kiedy mówisz... - zacząłem wolno - ...o jego umyśle...

\- Nie, osobiście nie doświadczyłem sprawnych palców Johna Claya, ale słyszałem plotki. - Uśmiechnął się. - Niestety, londyński światek uchodźców z Sodomy jest dość ograniczony. A niektórzy mają zbyt długie języki. A teraz, drogi przyjacielu, chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co ci się przytrafiło. Wynika to ze względów bezpieczeństwa, ale zapewniam cię – jeśli zaprotestujesz, nie będę naciskał.

\- To było w 1870 – wyznałem. - Miałem osiemnaście lat, uczyłem się w Edynburgu. Od dawna fascynowała mnie medycyna – mój dziadek był lekarzem – ale byłem też wytrawnym sportowcem, a rugby... - Zawahałem się. Wspomnienie dni, w których mogłem jeszcze stanowić zagrożenie dla przeciwnej drużynie zabolało, ale kontynuowałem opowieść. - John Clay grał dla Eton.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Nigdy nie spotkaliśmy się na boisku, ale zostaliśmy sobie przedstawieni – przypomniałem sobie. - Podczas tygodniowej przerwy wiosennej odwiedzał kuzyna, który uczył się w mojej klasie. Zainteresował się mną. Najpierw rozmawialiśmy wyłącznie o sporcie, ale pewnej nocy zostaliśmy sami i w gruncie rzeczy nie powinniśmy byli przebywać tak późno w opuszczonym korytarzu...

\- Mów dalej – ponaglił. Wyczyścił już mniejsze plamy i teraz zabrał się do tych ciemniejszych, które zapewne powstały, kiedy zmiażdżyłem nos tego łotra.

\- Nie byłem niedoświadczony – wykrztusiłem. - Zawsze pociągał mnie pewien specyficzny typ... inteligentni, jeśli nie wybitnie inteligentni, wyrafinowani, władczy... zbyt dominujący i skomplikowani, by wziąć ich za uranistów na pierwszy rzut oka. Być może już zdałeś sobie sprawę z moich upodobań.

\- Zdałem – przyznał z suchym uśmiechem – ale obawiam się, że to porównanie mi nie pochlebia. Kontynuuj.

\- Ani trochę go nie przypominasz – zapewniłem go gorąco. - Jego elegancja jest w gruncie rzeczy maską. To, co w nim podziwiałem, było zaledwie imitacją cech, które ty naprawdę posiadasz. - Na przykład wiedziałem, że John Clay raczej by umarł, niż zaproponował, że wyszoruje plamy krwi na dywanie. A przecież mój pozornie błękitnokrwisty przyjaciel robił to z taką naturalnością, że John Clay wydawał się przy nim cieniem mężczyzny. - Tak czy inaczej, tamtej nocy byłem gotów coś z nim rozpocząć, nawet jeśli tylko dla hecy. Musisz zrozumieć, że w szkole byłem bardzo ostrożny, co jeszcze nie oznacza, że nie...

\- ...że nie korzystałeś ze wszystkiego, co życie społeczne w szkołach z internatem ma dla zaoferowania – zasugerował.

\- Właśnie. - Zarumieniłem się. - Widzisz, od zawsze taki byłem. A więc tej nocy, kiedy zażądał ode mnie intymności... a był bardzo przekonywujący, Holmes, jak na ten wiek był doprawdy mistrzem perswazji, a do tego zachwycającym graczem rugby... zaoferowałem mu coś. Prawdę mówiąc, czerpałem z tego ogromną przyjemność. Ale następnej nocy znów się spotkaliśmy, a on chciał więcej. Powiedział, że to, co byłem gotów mu podarować zeszłej nocy, nie wystarczy.

\- Pojmuję. - W głosie mojego przyjaciela pojawiła się groźna, ostra nuta.

\- Nie, nie byłby w stanie zmusić mnie do czegokolwiek, nawet gdyby spróbował – wyjaśniłem pospiesznie. - Wróciliśmy obaj do swoich pokojów – on bardzo urażony, a ja, niechętnie, kilka minut później. Ale następnego dnia powiedział w sekrecie swojemu kuzynowi – oraz wszystkim innym uczniom z mojej klasy, którzy się nawinęli – że jeśli mieliby ochotę na przejażdżkę, to wyraziłem dużą ochotę, by wszyscy zainteresowani posiedli mnie jeszcze przed końcem ferii. Oraz później. Wspomniał też, że sam wiele zakosztował poprzedniej nocy, tudzież, że lubię udawać, że się mnie przymusza.

Holmes zbladł w pół sekundy. Jego ruchliwe ręce zamarły, przesunął po mnie pospiesznie wzrokiem, jego pełne wargi rozchyliły się w pełnym współczucia przerażeniu. Przypomniałem sobie niektórych łajdaków w szkole i, uświadomiwszy sobie, jak to wyznanie musiało brzmieć dla mojego przyjaciela, mogłem tylko podziękować Wszechmogącemu za to, ile miałem szczęścia. Opadłem na dywan i ukląkłem przed Holmesem, po drugiej stronie plamy, bo siedzenie pół metra dalej na kanapie wydawało mi się nagle zbyt odległe. Mój przyjaciel wyglądał upiornie w swojej zgrozie.

\- Nic mu z tego nie wyszło, kochany – powiedziałem, zanim miał szansę zadać rozpaczliwe pytania.

\- To niemożliwe! - wybuchnął.

\- Wyszło pięć dość poważnych bójek – przyznałem – ale kiedy rozeszły się pogłoski, że każdy chłopak, który będzie mnie napastował, zbierze cięgi, zostawili mnie w spokoju. Wkrótce potem wyjechałem, by studiować na Uniwersytecie Londyńskim. Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko. Mam mówić dalej? - upewniłem się, gdyż wydawało się, że mój przyjaciel ma ochotę wcisnąć swoje kłykcie w coś zgoła innego niż wilgotna szmatka.

Pokiwał głową w milczeniu.

\- Minęły trzy dni, a ja nadal pozostawałem nieskalany... a w każdym razie nieskalany przez chłopców w stylu przyjaciół kuzyna Claya, gdyż nie byłem prawiczkiem... wtedy sam kuzyn spróbował swojego szczęścia. Nazywał się Robert Clay i był kolejnym snobistycznym, zadufanym w sobie szubrawcem. Uszkodziłem mu szczękę. Myślałem, że to będzie koniec całej sprawy, ale miało miejsce jeszcze jedno wydarzenie i sądzę, że to ono cię najbardziej zainteresuje. Następnego dnia siedziałem sam w bibliotece, unikając tych, którzy nie chcieli unikać mnie. Wtedy wszedł Clay z małą flaszką. Miałem się na baczności, więc kiedy wszedł, natychmiast wstałem i rzuciłem się, by wyrwać mu to, co ściskał w dłoni. Nie spodziewał się, że zareaguję tak szybko, więc butelka była nadal zakorkowana. Kiedy jednak obaj po nią sięgaliśmy, korek wyskoczył i trochę płynu chlusnęło mu na czoło.

Rzadko wracałem do tego wspomnienia... Clay wrzasnął, puścił flaszkę, a ja, co łatwo przewidzieć, pobiegłem po wodę i jakąś szmatkę. Szybko okazało się, że rana nie jest poważna, tylko bolesna, a ślad po niej nie zniknie. John Clay nie rozumiał, czemu instynktownie mu pomogłem mimo jego nikczemnych zamiarów i nigdy więcej mnie nie niepokoił, chociaż na zawsze naznaczyłem blizną jego twarz. Następnego popołudnia wrócił do Eton, a kiedy semestr dobiegł końca, ja sam wyjechałem do Londynu... i szczerze mówiąc, sam byłem zbity z tropu, że pomogłem komuś, kto chciał mnie upokorzyć i skrzywdzić. Ale nie zapomniałem o tym potwornym dniu. Nigdy nie zapomnę. Wstrząsająca była już dla mnie sama myśl, że zlekceważony obiekt pożądania mógłby się posunąć do tak prymitywnej zemsty, zaś sprawiedliwy obrót spraw wydawał się zbyt idealny, by być prawdziwy.

Co do Holmesa, był zbyt zszokowany informacją, że to przeze mnie twarz Claya uległa oszpeceniu, by zastanawiać się nad podłością jego zachowania. Cieszyło mnie to, gdyż nie chciałem, by Sherlock Holmes chociaż raz spojrzał jeszcze na Johna Claya.

\- Chciał zniszczyć twój urok, więc postanowił wylać ci witriol na twarz – stwierdził z niedowierzaniem.

Muszę przyznać, że wtedy nieco straciłem rezon. Spodziewałem się bowiem obelg na temat Claya, a nie sugestii dotyczących moich niegdysiejszych cech.

\- Niektórzy uważali mnie wtedy za...

\- Co za imbecyl! - zaśmiał się. - Tak jakby wszystko w tobie nie świadczyło, że jesteś o wiele szlachetniejszą istotą. Gdy tylko otwierasz usta, wszyscy dookoła milkną, by nie uronić nawet słowa, a kiedy inni mówią, zerkają na ciebie, by upewnić się, że się przysłuchujesz. Nie zauważyłeś, jak robi to Lestrade? To doprawdy bezcenny widok. Muszę przyznać, na podstawie twego niebezpiecznie zachwycającego wyglądu wnioskuję, iż przed wojną wyglądałeś jak ktoś żywcem przeniesiony ze starożytnej Grecji... może pomijając fakt, że masz zbyt jasne włosy jak na kogoś z klasycystycznych regionów, mój przyjacielu... Ale tylko zupełny głupiec uznałby, że to twoja uroda wzbudza największe pożądanie. Oczywiście, że ten bezużyteczny, nieczuły tchórz nie rozpoznał cię wczoraj! On przecież nigdy cię tak naprawdę nie widział.

Kilkakrotnie w moim życiu sądziłem, że nie jestem w stanie kochać bardziej mojego przyjaciela i za każdym razem okazywało się, że się myliłem. Pochyliłem się nad ciemną, mokrą plamą krwi i pocałowałem go, przytrzymując ręką tył jego głowy; zdradziecka wilgoć w moich oczach wróciła tam, skąd przyszła. Kiedy chciałem się odsunąć, odkryłem, że nie jestem w stanie, więc pozostałem tak, zaledwie muskając moimi zmiękczonymi wargami jego usta.

\- Doktorze...?

\- Mhm?

\- Moje ręce są obecnie uwalane krwią innego człowieka i muszę przyznać, że to nieco utrudnia rozwój sytuacji.

Nie był to dla mnie wystarczający powód, by przestać go całować – chociaż wiedziałem, że ma obsesję na punkcie higieny – więc kontynuowałem. Odezwałem się, kiedy w końcu zabrakło mi tchu.

\- Chciałbyś rozwinąć sytuację? W jakiś sposób?

\- Gwoździem programu byłoby usytuowanie cię na tamtym podnóżku – odparł spokojnie, kiwając głową w stronę mebla, po czym powrócił do czyszczenia szybko zanikającej plamy. - Ale w międzyczasie opowiem ci o naszych planach, tak aby nie uległy zakłóceniom z powodu niewystarczających przygotowań.

A więc powiedział mi wszystko – o gałęzi banku City & Suburban w Coburg, o umówionym przybyciu naszego głupiego lecz nieustępliwego znajomego, detektywa Petera Jonesa, o swoim wcześniejszym spotkaniu z nerwowym i sztywnym dyrektorem banku panem Merryweatherem oraz o tunelu, który został zbudowany podczas gdy pan Jabez Wilson kopiował „Encyclopedia Britannica”. Robiłem co w mojej mocy, by słuchać go uważnie, gdyż ciągle rzucał mi rozbawione spojrzenia spod swych czarnych brwi, ale przyznaję, że nie byłem się w stanie naprawdę skupić do momentu, w którym rzucił szmatkę na stos do prania i starannie umył swoje doskonałe dłonie.

xxx

Niezależny detektyw konsultant pozostał spokojny i konsekwentny przez całą serię pytań zadawanych nam przez pana Merryweathera. Następnie zapiął swój płaszcz i zdjął z wieszaka ciężki bat, a potem wepchnął bankiera i Petera Jonesa do oczekującej dorożki. My pojechaliśmy za nimi drugim powozem. Podczas gdy przemierzaliśmy nieskończony labirynt ulic oświetlonych gazowymi latarniami, Holmes nucił fragmenty „Fantazji Carmen” i rozpierał się wygodnie, z kolanem przyjacielsko opartym o moje własne.

W obszernym skarbcu – czy też może piwnicy – pod bankiem, zastawionej wielkimi skrzyniami, pachniało ziemią jak w metrze. Pan Merryweather przysiadł na jednym z pudeł, zaś Peter Jackson wodził uważnie oczami po fragmencie kamiennej podłogi, któremu chwilę wcześniej przyglądał się przy pomocy lupy mój przyjaciel. Ja sam przycupnąłem wraz z Holmesem za jedną ze skrzyń. Położyłem mój rewolwer na jej wierzchu i niemal w tej samej chwili Holmes osłonił lampę.

\- Watsonie, jeśli użyją broni – zwrócił się do mnie z ponurą miną – nie wahaj się i zastrzel ich.

Te słowa zmroziły mi nieco krew w żyłach, chociaż nie sądziłem, by był zdolny do morderstwa. Przekonywałem sam siebie, że wiedziałem, co chciał powiedzieć; przestroga miała jedynie być środkiem ostrożności, bo stawaliśmy naprzeciw niebezpiecznego przeciwnika. Jednakże nie mogłem nie zastanawiać się, co o Holmesie musieli pomyśleć Merryweather i Jones, kiedy tak czekaliśmy w ciemności, z nozdrzami pełnymi zapachu rozgrzanego metalu lampy. Przyznaję, że sama świadomość tego, kto zmierza ku nam z drugiego końca korytarza, wystarczała by napiąć moje nerwy jak postronki. Doprawdy nie potrzebowałem jeszcze przygnębiającego, zimnego powietrza skarbca.

Czas tak bardzo się dłużył! Później okazało się, że siedzieliśmy tam może godzinę i piętnaście minut, kiedy jednak czekałem na Johna Claya, byłem pewien, że noc musiała minąć i zaczyna dnieć. Nerwy miałem napięte do granic możliwości, lecz kiedy dobiegły mnie ciche dźwięki z ciemności – skrzypnięcie podeszwy buta, szelest nogawki spodni – zmusiłem się, by skupić uwagę na Holmesie, na jego cichym, cudownie znajomym oddechu. Wtedy spostrzegłem błysk światła.

Z początku była to tylko iskra w kamiennym podłożu. Potem wydłużyła się na tyle, by stać się smugą światła, a potem, bez ostrzeżenia czy dźwięku, rozszerzyła się jak otwierająca się rana i pojawiła się dłoń. Była to dłoń biała, niemal kobieca i ohydnie mi znana. Przez chwilę dłoń ta badała podłogę pośrodku smugi światła.

Wtedy rozległ się przeszywający dźwięk i jeden z szerokich, białych kamieni przewrócił się na bok. W świetle lampy pojawiła się przystojna, chłopięca i bardzo niemoralna twarz. Mężczyzna oparł się dłońmi po obu stronach otworu i podciągnął, aż mógł postawić kolano na krawędzi. Chwilę potem stał przy dziurze i pomagał wejść swemu towarzyszowi o uderzająco rudych włosach.

\- Jest czysto – szepnął John Clay.

Nie było jednak czysto, gdyż w tej samej chwili Sherlock Holmes zerwał się na równe nogi i złapał Claya za kołnierz. Clay wrzasnął, by ostrzec swego kompana, który, niczym szczur, natychmiast zniknął w dziurze – została po nim tylko poła płaszcza, którą urwał Jones, usiłując go schwytać. Co do Jonesa, zeskoczył za nim do tunelu, ściskając już pistolet w dłoni, podczas gdy pan Merryweather ukrył się za jedną z drewnianych skrzyń. Clay odwrócił się, by walczyć z Holmesem. Zwarli się ze sobą i w chwili niezrównanej agonii stwierdziłem, że obecnie lufa mojej broni jest skierowana na ich obu naraz.

Wtedy Clay wyślizgnął się z uchwytu Holmesa, wijąc się jak uwięziony wąż. Co gorsza, okazało się, że mój pistolet nie był jedynym w pokoju. John Clay zanurzył jedną ze swych bladych dłoni w kieszeni płaszcza, a światło odbiło się błyskiem od rewolweru. Zastrzeliłbym go z lekkim sercem, ale wtedy bat Holmesa uderzył w nadgarstek Claya i kryminalista puścił broń z ostrym wrzaskiem. Na jego ręce pojawiła się strużka krwi. Nie ustawał jednak w próbach ucieczki z naszej pułapki i rzucił się w stronę podziemnego korytarza.

Mój przyjaciel złapał go za nadgarstek i całą swą siłą zmusił, by uklęknął. Wtedy jego bat uderzył Claya po plecach.

Wystarczyłoby jedno uderzenie, gdyż przestępca jęknął z bólu i niedowierzania i zwiesił głowę. Ale wtedy Holmes uniósł ramię jeszcze raz – jego twarz była ponura lecz bardzo skupiona – i bat ze świstem ponownie wylądował na ramionach Claya. Zobaczyłem, jak pęka jego płaszcz, a mężczyzna wydał z siebie krzyk równie donośny, jak wtedy, gdy jego ręką zaczęła krwawić.

Wcześniej nie miałem czasu, by poczuć strach, a już na pewno nie strach przed Holmesem. Ale dokładnie w momencie, w którym już nie mogłem znieść własnych rozszalałych myśli, Holmes znów wetknął sobie broń pod pachę i popatrzył z niesmakiem na drżącego tchórza, którego stworzył zaledwie trzema – nawet jeśli niewątpliwie potężnymi – uderzeniami bata.

Peter Jones powrócił, przeciskając się przez dziurę. Wyglądał na zamyślonego. Nawet jeśli nie widział, co tu zaszło, z całą pewnością wszystko słyszał. Nie ma na świecie dźwięku, który da się pomylić z batem uderzającym w plecy człowieka.

\- Walka nie ma sensu, Johnie Clay – powiedział obojętnie Holmes, wciąż patrząc w dół, podczas gdy drżący pan Merryweather przyłączył się do nas.

\- Widzę, bydlaku – warknął przestępca. Teraz, kiedy ciosy ustały, znów uniósł głowę, a jego oczy błyszczały. Spojrzał bez śladu rozpoznania na mnie i na mój wycelowany w niego pistolet. - Ale przynajmniej mojemu kompanowi się udało.

\- Wcale nie – zakaszlał Peter Jones, podciągając się przez dziurę. - Przy wyjściu czeka na niego trzech ludzi.

\- Coś takiego. A więc pomyśleli panowie o wszystkim – skomentował Clay, drgając. Wyprostował się zupełnie, chociaż moim zdaniem było to pozbawione sensu i wynikało tylko i wyłącznie z jego diabelskiej, ohydnej dumy. Niemożliwe jest zachowanie godności, gdy klęczy się przed człowiekiem, który sprawił, że zakrwawiło się swoją marynarkę.

Jones spojrzał na Holmesa, a ten w odpowiedzi uniósł brew. Żaden z nich się nie odezwał, bo chyba nie było potrzeby. W końcu Peter Jones wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza kajdanki i zrobił krok do przodu.

\- Wkrótce zobaczy pan swego kompana – powiedział. - Niech pan wyciągnie ręce, żebym mógł pana zakuć.

\- Proszę nie dotykać mnie brudnymi rękami. - Clay zatrząsł się, gdy kajdanki zagrzechotały na jego nadgarstkach. - Może nie macie panowie świadomości, ale jestem szlachetnie urodzony. Proszę również, by mówiąc do mnie, panowie byli łaskawi używać takich słów jak „sir” i „proszę”.

\- Proszę pozwolić mi coś sobie wyjaśnić – zasugerował Holmes lodowato, unosząc podbródek Claya czubkiem swego bata. - Ty żałosne ścierwo, jeśli nie wstaniesz natychmiast i nie pójdziesz z moim przyjacielem Jonesem na górę i do taksówki, która zawiezie cię na komisariat, to uznam, że prosisz o jeszcze sześć uderzeń. I to mniej przyjemnych niż te poprzednie.

Clay natychmiast wstał. Widziałem już wcześniej, jak cierpi, ale nigdy nie widziałem nikogo w tak potwornej furii. Robiąc pierwszy krok, potknął się; ukrył to jednak, maskując potknięcie pełnym nienawiści ukłonem w stronę Holmesa. Potem bez słowa wyszedł w asyście detektywa.

Podszedł do nas pan Merryweather z wielkimi, błyszczącymi zgrozą oczami. Zauważyłem, że stanął bliżej mnie, zachowując dystans od mego ewidentnie niebezpiecznego druha.

\- Doprawdy, panie Holmes – powiedział przymilnie – nie wiem, jak nasz bank może się panu odwdzięczyć i jak pana wynagrodzić. Nie mam wątpliwości, że podjął się pan wielkiego wysiłku – tak fizycznego jak i intelektualnego – by ująć tego opryszka.

\- Miałem osobiste rachunki do uregulowania z panem Johnem Clayem – odparł Holmes. Jego oczy błyszczały zimno. - Poniosłem pewne koszta, które, jak sądzę, bank zechce zrekompensować, ale poza tym proszę uznać, że nie ma pan wobec mnie żadnego długu.

\- Jaka suma pokryje pańskie koszta, panie Holmes? - dopytywał się pan Merryweather.

\- Pięćdziesiąt funtów.

Panowi Merryweatherowi opadła szczęka, lecz potem ukradkiem zerknął na bat, a następnie na mnie. Moje oczy pozostały obojętnie – nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem.

\- Za pana trudy mogę już teraz zaoferować złoto, panie Holmes, chociaż będzie to spory ciężar – zaproponował z uśmiechem. - Albo, jeśli pan woli, jutro wystawię panu czek.

xxx

Szczerze mówiąc, nadal byłem w szoku, gdy opuściliśmy bank. W wewnętrznej kieszeni surduta mego przyjaciela rezydowało pięćdziesiąt funtów we francuskim złocie, co samo w sobie pozostawało dość zaskakujące, jednak nie stanowiło głównego powodu mego niedowierzania. Są takie zachowania, które mówią same za siebie – są też takie, które potrzebują objaśnień. Odeszliśmy z Holmesem kilkaset metrów od oddziału banku City & Suburban w całkowitym milczeniu i nie mogłem już dłużej znieść napięcia. Wciągnąłem mego przyjaciela w alejkę między dwoma obskurnymi budynkami z czerwonej cegły. Kiedy ukryliśmy się przed światłem, pochylił się nade mną, opierając lekko swe łokcie o moje ramiona, zaś przedramiona o szorstką ścianę. Jego dłonie wkrótce gładziły moją twarz.

\- Przepraszam. Przestanę w ogóle chodzić z batem albo z laską, jeśli zażądasz, i zamiast tego zacznę nosić pistolet dla bezpieczeństwa. - Mówiąc to, oparł bat o ścianę. Przez chwilę nie rozumiałem, do czego się odnosi, a potem pojąłem, do jakich wniosków doszedł i kochałem go za nie.

\- Nie chodzi o bat. Czasem bezmyślnie szorowałeś nim o coś, ale nie od czasu, kiedy poprosiłem, żebyś przestał. Holmes – kontynuowałem wolno – te uderzenia, które wymierzyłeś Clayowi... po tym, jak rzucił broń...

\- Ależ nie ma za co – odpowiedział – chociaż wiem, że moja reakcja nie jest wystarczającą rekompensatą za minione cierpienia.

A więc to była prawda. Nie mogłem tego pojąć. Poinformowałem mego dwudniowego kochanka, że John Clay kiedyś pragnął mnie wykorzystać i okaleczyć, a rzeczony kochanek pokiereszował go za to batem. Moje serce zaczęło bić jak oszalałe w nieledwie zwierzęcej dumie, gdyż we współczesnej Anglii ludzie tak nie postępują. Taka brutalna rycerskość niemal nie wydawała się możliwa w latach osiemdziesiątych XIX wieku. Moja refleksja musiała mi się odbić na twarzy, gdyż Holmes uniósł brwi, patrząc na mnie. Cofnął się odrobinę, opierając teraz o ścianę dłonie, nie ramiona.

\- Mój druhu, czy przypominasz sobie sprawę Mary Sutherland? Wówczas, chociaż z prawnego punktu widzenia nie można było nic zrobić Jamesowi Windibankowi, powiedziałem, że gdyby ta dama miała brata, powinien wygarbować mu skórę.

Pamiętałem, gdyż był to jeden z najbardziej wzbudzających pożądanie widoków w moim życiu – Holmes tak wściekły, że aż nieruchomy, ściskający ten sam bat w dłoni, ale jednak spokojny i cichy.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że udzielałbym rady, z której sam bym nie skorzystał? - zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem. - A gdyby jednak przytrafiło ci się coś straszniejszego, Clay oberwałby ode mnie znacznie gorzej, zapewniam cię.

\- Ja... ale... nie jesteś moim bratem – wydusiłem głupio.

\- Nie – odparł, przeciągając to słowo tak, jakby wcale nie było jednosylabowe. - Nie jestem twoim bratem. I chociaż – przyznaję – czuję w twoim towarzystwie coś podobnego do braterstwa, nigdy nie będę ci bratem. Co nie oznacza, że chronienie ciebie nie jest moim priorytetem.

\- Nie jestem...

\- Przecież nie dalej jak dziś rano udowodniłeś, że chronienie mnie jest twoim priorytetem – zaznaczył. Uznałem, że, faktycznie, trafił w sedno.

\- Ale Holmes, był przy tym policjant! Mógł wnieść przeciwko tobie oskarżenie o napaść!

\- Peter Jones mnie zna. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Pracowaliśmy już razem i wie, jaki mam charakter. Doceniam twoją troskę, ale uważam, że w obliczu obrony honoru oskarżenie o napaść jest mało prawdopodobne.

\- No dobrze – wymamrotałem. Wciąż byłem zszokowany, ale z wolna dochodziłem do siebie. - Biorąc pod uwagę, że już broniłeś mego honoru... długo po fakcie, oczywiście... i kierowały tobą pobudki bardziej romantyczne niż braterskie, co sam przyznałeś...

\- Tak? - dopytywał się, znów wymawiając to słowo bardziej rozwlekle niż normalnie.

\- Przypuszczam, że powinienem ci się za to odwdzięczyć.

\- Nie sądzę...

\- W tradycyjny sposób, oczywiście. O ile wiem, ma on coś wspólnego z erotyką.

Niewiarygodne, ale zaczerwienił się. Potem skłonił głowę, rozchylając wargi, i zawiesił ją nad moją pod kątem, który zaczynałem rozpoznawać jako najbardziej idealne matematyczne współrzędne we wszechświecie. Poczekał, aż uniosę moje usta na spotkanie jego ust... w ciemnej alejce w sercu Londynu.

\- Postępuję z ludźmi tak, jak na to zasługują – przypomniał mi. Jego oczy błyszczały jaśniej niż gazowe lampy, gdy przerwaliśmy pocałunek... który mógł był dobiec końca, lecz po dziś dzień iskrzy się w mej pamięci. Chciałbym móc stwierdzić, że zaistniał też w Wieczności, lecz takie cuda się nie zdarzają. - Powiedziałeś mi, że gdyby tak było, nikt nie uchroniłby się przed biczowaniem. Nie musisz mnie nagradzać za to, że jestem, kim jestem.

\- Wiem. I dokładnie dlatego chcę cię nagrodzić. Masz niezwykłe poczucie sprawiedliwości, ale nie jesteś niewolnikiem swych namiętności... i zachowam cię w centrum mego serca... w samym sercu mego serca – odparłem. - Widzisz, znam cię coraz lepiej. I z tego powodu cię wynagrodzę.

xxx

Nigdy nie czułem takiego szczęścia jak tej nocy, gdy powóz zatrzymał się przed Baker Street 221. Holmes także wydawał się całkiem zadowolony. Jego twarz nadal była lekko zarumieniona. Wysiadłem z taksówki i podałem mu rękę, by pomóc wyjść. Kiedy płacił woźnicy, stałem na chodniku i czekałem na niego, jednocześnie patrząc w górę na okna naszego salonu – miejsca, które pod każdym względem stało się dla mnie domem.

\- Nasze – powiedziałem, kiedy Holmes znów stanął u mego boku.

\- Nasze – zgodził się z uśmiechem. - Chociaż pani Hudson zachowała odrobinę praw.

Podeszliśmy do drzwi wejściowych. Mój przyjaciel już trzymał w dłoni klucze.

\- Nasza klamka – powiedział, chwytając ją.

Korytarz był mroczny i – nie dało się ukryć – dość bezbarwny, ale nie obchodziło mnie to ani trochę. Wytarłem buty w mały, brązowy dywanik, który nasza gospodyni zostawiła w tym celu. Stojący zegar zadzwonił, sygnalizując kwadrans po pełnej godzinie. Wkrótce miał nastać ranek.

\- Nasz zegar – stwierdziłem.

Holmes wrzucił bat do pojemnika na parasolki i odwiesił na wieszak swój szalik oraz kapelusz. Zerknął w zamglone głębie stojącego lustra i pedantycznie poprawił kosmyk włosów.

\- Nasze lustro – zauważył, poprawiając również kołnierz swego płaszcza.

\- Nasz dywan – zgodziłem się.

\- Nawiasem mówiąc – nasz korytarz.

Zacząłem wchodzić po schodach. Pomyślałem radośnie, że kiedy wejdziemy do salonu i zamkniemy za sobą drzwi, pocałuję go tak, jak nikt go nigdy nie całował w jego młodym życiu. Przeleję w usta swoją duszę, zlecę mu nad nią pieczę, podczas gdy wpadniemy do jego sypialni, po drodze zdzierając z siebie ubranie. Przycisnę go do siebie jak ostatnią deskę ratunku i zmuszę, by zrozumiał, że nic nigdy nie sprawi, że będę go chciał odesłać. Sądziłem, że będzie się czasem ze mnie naigrawał, ale to doprawdy niewielka cena za bycie własnością najlepszego człowieka w Londynie... poza tym to bez znaczenia, jak bardzo się nawzajem będziemy ranić – nigdy nie będziemy już samotni, chyba, że się rozstaniemy. I będzie coraz lepiej. Uklęknę, zerwę z niego resztę odzieży i wezmę go w usta. Będzie mnie kochał w powolnym, bezlitosnym rytmie koncertowego skrzypka – z powodu zmęczenia miałem nadzieję, że zapomniał o przysiędze złożonej poprzedniego wieczoru, gdyż jej szczegóły okazywały się najcudowniej wyczerpujące. Zaś następnego dnia – o ile uda nam się nawzajem uchronić od krzywdy – powtórzymy to wszystko i będzie to najwspanialsze spółkowanie w historii Wielkiej Brytanii.

\- Nasze schody – zawołałem przez ramię. - Ciekawe, ile jest stopni.

\- Siedemnaście – dobiegł mnie jego wyraźny, jedwabisty głos. - Mamy siedemnaście stopni, mój przyjacielu.

 

KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ

 

Kontynuacja w tekście „Święć się imię twoje”.


End file.
